Destinos Cruzados
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Eles foram separados quando pequenos e agora vão defender o templo de Gêmeos, sem nunca poder ver um ao outro. Palavras podem gerar um sincero amor? [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Destinos Cruzados**

Saga foi conduzido por um soldado do Santuário para dentro do templo de Gêmeos. Estava com a caixa de sua armadura nas costas e se sentia um tanto orgulhoso por ser oficialmente um servidor de Athena. Esperava ficar sozinho para conhecer o templo que seria sua casa, mas tão logo o soldado deixou-o, ele se deparou com o mestre do Santuário, Shion de Áries, sentado no sofá.

- Seja bem-vindo ao seu novo lar, Saga de Gêmeos. Esta, além de sua nova casa, será o lugar que deverá proteger com sua vida.

Saga reverenciou o homem a sua frente. Shion exibia uma imponente presença, vestido em sua longa túnica escura e com o rosto escondido pela máscara típica dos mestres. Além disso, a impressão que ele causava era amedrontadora devido a seu status. Era mestre do Santuário e as pessoas lhe deviam total respeito.

- Obrigado senhor, mas... não entendo o que faz aqui, perdão.

Shion fez sinal para que o jovem se aproximasse e pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Há algo que preciso lhe explicar. O templo de Gêmeos é diferente dos outros. Assim como o elmo de sua armadura, que possui duas faces, a casa de Gêmeos é dividida em duas e protegida por dois guardiões. Você, Saga, é o oficial cavaleiro de Gêmeos, aquele escolhido por Athena para vestir a armadura dourada.

- Mas e quanto ao outro...

- Ele só poderá ocupar seu posto no caso de sua morte. E mesmo morando nesse templo, vocês não poderão se ver. Nunca se cruzarão.

- Mas... por que...?

Shion se levantou.

- Agora descanse e adapte-se a sua nova morada. E não se esqueça de seu dever para com a deusa.

- Claro senhor.

O mestre do Santuário logo desapareceu pela entrada do templo. Saga sentou-se no sofá, no lugar há pouco ocupado pelo Grande Mestre.

- Outro guardião... – murmurou, pensativo.

De repente o templo pareceu muito grande e vazio, ao saber que existia outro cavaleiro ali, sob o mesmo espaço, mas que ele nunca veria.

oOo

Antes de se tornar um cavaleiro, Saga morava com sua mãe em um pequeno vilarejo na Grécia. Filho de pais separados, ele era o único homem da casa, visto que seu pai fora embora quando ele tinha apenas dois anos e levara seu irmão.

A mãe trabalhava com artesanato e assim conseguia manter a si e ao filho. Mas quando Saga estava com oito anos, ela começou a adoecer. Sem conseguir entrar em contato com o ex-marido, cuja única coisa sabia era que habitava em Atenas, tudo o que pode fazer para que cuidassem de seu filho caso sucumbisse a doença, foi enviá-lo ao Santuário, onde ela sabia que jovens eram treinados para defender a Terra das forças do mal.

- Mamãe, não posso ir treinar, tenho que cuidar de ti.

- Saga, se você for ao Santuário, ficará forte e assim, terá mais chances de cuidar de mim.

Assim ela sabia que o futuro de seu primogênito estaria garantido. Sentia-se fraca dia após dia e não queria deixar o pequeno desamparado. Com o dinheiro que conseguira, que agora era menos, já que mal conseguia produzir seu artesanato, ela reservava pequenas quantias para deixar a Saga, caso morresse logo.

E assim, a pobre mulher via que teria de abandonar mais um filho, sem poder fazer nada.

oOo

Diferente do que Saga pensara, Shion não havia saído de seu templo. O Mestre conhecia bem a passagem secreta que levava ao outro lado do templo, o lado obscuro, onde a sombra de Gêmeos habitava.

Encontrou o garoto pulando por cima da cama e observando tudo ao seu redor atentamente.

- Uma casa só para mim! – exclamava para as paredes.

Foi então que o garoto se deparou com o Grande Mestre e imediatamente, reverenciou-o.

- Seja bem-vindo a sua nova casa, Kanon.

- Fique a vontade nela, mestre! – deu um sorriso travesso e sentou-se na cama, que era grande e alta, quase no modelo kingsize, que se destacava no quarto com poucos móveis e nenhuma característica de seus antigos donos. Parecia um lugar recém-criado.

- Vim conversar com você, Kanon. Como sabe, não é o oficial cavaleiro de Gêmeos e só poderá sê-lo com a morte do atual protetor do templo.

- E onde está ele? – olhou curioso para os lados.

- Não poderá vê-lo. Vocês nunca deverão se encontrar.

- Mas ele não mora aqui também, senhor?

- Sim, mas o templo de Gêmeos é como se fossem duas casas zodiacais distintas. Portanto nunca se cruzarão.

Kanon cruzou os braços e olhou para o chão, desapontado. Estava certo de que queria a parte do templo que era sua apenas para si, mas gostaria de conhecer aquele que conquistara a armadura cuja constelação ele também defendia.

- Seus treinos serão no coliseu, junto com os cavaleiros de prata. Aguarde que soldados virão buscá-lo. E em hipótese alguma deixe o templo de Gêmeos. Lembre-se que é um defensor de Athena e deve zelar pelo Santuário.

- Sim, senhor. – disse e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Aproveite seu novo lar, Kanon. – disse Shion, indo em direção a porta.

Kanon acenou e tão logo se viu livre do mestre, desabou em sua cama, olhando para o teto.

"Treinar com cavaleiros de prata, não conhecer o cavaleiro de Gêmeos... a única coisa que compensa é ter esse templo enorme só para mim.", pensou e voltou a correr pela casa, observando cada detalhe.

oOo

Porque o pai permanecera com seu filho Kanon, era difícil entender. Não nutria o menor afeto pelo garoto, pelo menos não demonstrava.

Talvez pretendesse vender a criança para sustentar seu vicio no álcool e no jogo. Não maltratava o filho, mesmo porque Kanon o evitava quando estava alcoolizado, mas não era um pai presente. Seus jogos vinham em primeiro lugar e às vezes, o garoto passava dias trancado em casa, sem que o pai aparecesse, se virando como podia, sem saber se seu pai estava vivo ou morto.

Com dificuldade, o jovem conseguiu freqüentar a escola. E estava com oito anos quando na volta para casa, resolveu mudar seu trajeto para comprar alguns materiais que precisaria na escola e viu o Santuário que tanto ouvira falar. Alguns cavaleiros passavam por ali, ele parou e ficou observando, estupefato.

Na escola, no dia seguinte, se uniu aos garotos mais velhos, para saber tudo sobre os cavaleiros de Athena. Muitos tinham sido recusados pelo Santuário ou tinham irmãos em treinamento, ou mesmo já defendendo suas constelações. Ao conhecer os boatos a respeito do Santuário, só conseguiu associar que caso se tornasse um cavaleiro, poderia se livrar da vida infernal que levava. Foi com esse intuito que entrou no Santuário.

O pai nunca soube dos treinos do filho. Pensava que estava fazendo lição na casa dos amigos. Amigos que ele nunca vira. E quando Kanon foi escolhido para defender o templo de Gêmeos, sendo a sombra do guardião deste... não deixou sequer um bilhete, apenas saiu de casa, com sua mochila nas costas onde guardava as únicas coisas que lhe importava: seu caderno de desenho e seus lápis de cor. Sentia uma sensação de liberdade lhe inundando por completo.

oOo

Apenas uma semana após o sumiço de Kanon, seu pai notou-lhe a ausência. Por um milagre, estava quase sóbreo. Pensou em recorrer às autoridades, mas uma luz veio-lhe a mente: talvez o garoto houvesse reencontrado a mãe estivesse com ela. Resolveu ir a casa onde morara a aproximadamente dez anos, imaginando que ainda fosse o lar de sua ex-esposa.

A despeito da fachada destruída pelas ações do tempo, a casa continuava a mesma. Singela e humilde.

Olhou para a caixa de cartas, onde o sobrenome da esposa estava gravado. Então ela ainda morava ali, como era de se esperar. Foi entrando, sem ao menos bater. O silêncio o fez pensar que não houvesse ninguém em casa. Ao adentrar a sala, notou as paredes mal pintadas e os móveis que necessitavam ser trocados. Ouviu gemidos de dor, seguidos de um ganido agoniado que quase lembrava o de um animal. Caminhou em direção ao barulho, chegando à porta fechada de um cômodo que ele sabia ser o quarto que ele um dia dividira com a mulher. Abriu-a.

- Sa-Saga... cuide-se... m-meu fi-filho... – gemia a enferma, perdendo-se entre delírio e realidade. Suava e estava quase sem cor.

O homem estacou na porta, chocado com o que via. A mulher bela, loura, delicada e cheia de atributos que ele amara um dia e abandonara por seu maldito vicio, agora era sombra daquele ser moribundo que jazia na cama, impregnando o ar do quarto com cheiro de morte. Perguntou-se onde estava o garoto que há tempos não via. A mãe de seus filhos não deveria estar só naquele estado.

A sobriedade fazia dele um mortal comum e piedoso. Embora não amasse mais a ex, tinha compaixão por seu atual estado. Aproximou-se, imaginando se deveria chamar um médico.

Mais um momento de alucinação passara e ela reconheceu o ex-marido, ao abrir os olhos com dificuldade.

- O que você tem? – murmurou o homem.

- E-estou... morrendo. – respondeu com aparente esforço, a voz saindo rouca e baixa.

- Tente agüentar, vou chamar um médico! Onde está o garoto?

- Saga... ele... tem uma n-nova vi-da. Vai de... defender A-Athena no Santuário. Como e-está Kanon?

Sentiu vontade de dizer que viera procurá-lo, mas temia que o sumiço do filho piorasse o estado da mulher.

- Está bem. Agüente firme, vou ligar para um hospital.

- É... tarde de-demais. Cui-cuide de m-meu filho. Diga que nun-ca o esqueci.

Ele segurou-lhe a mão fina e branca, tão envelhecida pela doença. Aquela mulher não podia morrer assim!

Ela apertou-lhe a mão em resposta e pronunciou suas ultimas palavras, que mal passaram de um sussurro: os nomes dos dois filhos.

oOo

Saga estava na entrada do templo de Gêmeos, olhando para o céu.

Sentiu que a mãe deixara este mundo, de uma forma como se uma faca lhe atravessasse o peito.

Ele se tornara um defensor de Athena, por que a deusa não salvara sua mãe? Não era um favor tão impossível!

Sentia vontade de esmurrar o chão, mas conteve-se. Só não conteve as lágrimas que deslizaram por seu rosto, em filetes.

- Por que, mamãe!

Desabou no chão, chorando com o rosto entre as mãos. De que valia sua força se não fora capaz de salvar sua progenitora?

No lado obscuro do terceiro templo, Kanon sentia uma sensação ruim assolar-lhe.

"Mas o que é isso que sinto?"

Andou próximo aos pilares do templo e sentiu a presença triste do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Apoiou a mão na grande pilastra de pedra, sentindo-se um tanto fraco. Não entendia como os sentimentos do outro geminiano podiam lhe afetar tanto, se nem ao menos o conhecia.

Realmente não compreendia, mas sentia uma vontade muito grande de confortar o cavaleiro.

"Ora Kanon, pare de besteira!", pensou consigo mesmo.

Saga pouco a pouco se recompunha. Embora a dor continuasse latejante, não podia continuar ali. Começava a entardecer. Levantou-se e caminhou para dentro do templo, não sem antes olhar para o céu mais uma vez.

"Vou lutar com todas minhas forças e dedicar minha vida a Athena. E um dia, eu a reencontrarei, mamãe."

oOo

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Bem... estou para começar o quinto capitulo da fic, mas ainda não passei os outros para o pc. Por isso talvez eu demore um tempinho para atualizar, mas... reviews sempre dão uma forcinha né? D Espero que tenham gostado do começo! \o/ Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Um soldado do Santuário foi incumbido de noticiar Saga sobre a morte de sua mãe. O próprio pai fora ao Santuário pedir noticias do filho e avisar sobre o ocorrido. Ao faze-lo, soube que Saga não poderia se ausentar do templo para o enterro, mesmo não sendo o único cavaleiro que defendia Gêmeos. Era lei que os cavaleiros dourados não poderiam em hipótese alguma abandonar o território sagrado.

Nesse dia, o pai também soube que Kanon se tornara um defensor de Athena, por isso seu sumiço repentino.

O dinheiro que fora deixado para Saga pela mãe, foi usado para o enterro desta.

Novamente, os homens daquela família teriam que seguir com suas vidas.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos não se surpreendeu quando o soldado deu-lhe a noticia, dois dias depois do ocorrido. Mas não pode evitar que a tristeza o dominasse. No fundo, tivera a esperança de que seu pressentimento fosse falso. Agora sabia que não e essa verdade doía.

Shion respeitou o luto do jovem cavaleiro, ausentando-o dos treinos por duas semanas.

Enquanto isso, Kanon tinha seus primeiros treinos com os cavaleiros de prata e já exibia sua superioridade, como se fosse uma roupa nova. E ainda não desistira da vontade de conhecer o guardião do terceiro templo.

oOo

Era o primeiro treino de Saga com os dourados, após seu luto. Não estava pronto para uma guerra, mas sentia-se apto a um simples treino.

Fez uma rápida e leve refeição e vestiu uma túnica curta verde-clara, quase colada ao corpo e uma calça justa branca. Colocou as ombreiras e joelheiras de treino e calçou o sapato. Pela milésima vez, ficou em duvida entre prender os longos cabelos azuis ou não. Acabou por deixá-los soltos, mais uma vez.

Um soldado esperava-o na porta do templo, encarregado de conduzi-lo a arena. Enquanto saía do templo e acenava com a cabeça para o guarda, indicando que estava pronto, viu um soldado descendo acompanhado de um cavaleiro, que aparentava ser o de Câncer, pelo que Saga ouvira a seu respeito. O jovem garoto de cabelos azuis e arrepiados reclamava ao guarda dizendo que não gostava de babás e sabia muito bem ir ao coliseu sozinho.

Saga deu de ombros. Para um garoto daquele tamanho, ele parecia bem malcriado. O geminiano ficou imaginando se os outros dourados também seriam assim.

Andou tranqüilamente ao lado do servo, observando a paisagem do Santuário. Quando chegou a arena, faltavam apenas os cavaleiros de Aquário, Peixes e Capricórnio.

Saga observou todos atentamente, eram mais novos do que ele. Na arquibancada, o loirinho de aparentemente sete anos, com seus cabelos na altura dos ombros, estava sentado, de olhos fechados enquanto conversava com outro cavaleiro de sua idade, que chamava a atenção pelas duas pintinhas no alto da testa. Alguns garotos maldosos diziam que ele era de outro planeta, mas o menino, Mu, tentava não se chatear e retrucava sempre com calma e bom humor.

Saga desviou a atenção das duas crianças e pousou o olhar no menino que estava um pouco a sua frente. Tinha a pele bronzeada e cabelos e olhos extremamente azuis. Olhava alegremente em alguma direção que o geminiano seguiu com o olhar, deparando-se com outro jovem cavaleiro, que também aparentava não passar dos sete anos e no entanto, possuía um ar mais serio do que os demais. Vinha conversando com outra criança um pouco mais velha que era conduzida junto com ele para a arena.

O geminiano se perguntou por que aquela amazona estava sem máscara, se ouvira que isso era proibido no Santuário. Foi apenas quando as duas crianças se aproximaram mais que ele percebeu que a criança de cabelos azuis claros e uma delicada e encantadora pinta na face era um menino também. Possuía uma beleza tão refinada que fez Saga ficar sem ação por um momento. Tão logo voltou a si, percebeu que o garoto de cabelos e olhos azuis estava animado com a presença do cavaleiro de Aquário pois eram amigos. Talvez fossem até parentes, visto que a proximidade entre os dois parecia mais notável. Mas Saga descartou a hipótese ao fita-los com mais atenção. Enquanto o menino de cabelos azuis possuía traços tipicamente gregos, o outro, de cabelos da mesma altura do loirinho da arquibancada, porém azuis esverdeados, e olhos também claros, possuía traços totalmente estrangeiros.

Saga voltou sua atenção para o delicado cavaleiro de cabelos azuis claros, que agora entregava rosas para outros dois jovens. Um deles, era o garoto que já vira antes próximo ao seu templo, reclamando ao soldado que sabia o caminho até o coliseu. O outro também possuía cabelos arrepiados, porem mais escuros. Recebeu a rosa vermelha com um sorriso simpático, o contrário de seu semelhante, que jogou a rosa no chão e pisou em cima, fazendo o gentil cavaleiro ficar com os olhos rasos de lágrimas ao ver sua rosa despetalada esmagada.

Pelas contas do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, todos já estavam presentes ali. Percebeu do outro lado os irmãos gregos, o mais velho, de cabelos castanhos bem claros e faixa vermelha na testa provocava o menor, de cabelos mais escuros e curtos, mas muito parecido com o irmão. Pareciam se dar bem. Ao observar isso, Saga lembrou-se que certa vez a mãe comentara que o irmão dele morava com seu pai, mas quando ele tentara saber mais, ela mudara de assunto. Se lembrava vagamente dele, mas pensou que seria legal te-lo ali, ambos defendendo Athena.

Os jovens cavaleiros de ouro conversavam e discutiam animadamente, mas de repente, um silêncio cortou o ar. O Grande Mestre estava ali, para auxilia-los no treino.

Fizeram uma reverência ao mestre, como era de costume e esse lhes disse:

- Vocês treinarão em duplas. Para que não haja problemas eu escolherei quem treinará com quem.

Todos observavam e esperavam, atentos. Era como se num raio de dez mil metros, todos parassem diante da voz firme de Shion.

- Shaka de Virgem treinará com Mu de Áries.

O garoto de pintas na testa mais do que rápido se posicionou. Já estava acostumado a acatar rapidamente as ordens de Shion, que era seu mestre. O loiro, Shaka, acompanhou-o.

- Aiolia de Leão treinará com Shura de Capricórnio.

- Mas... - resmungou o caçula dos irmãos gregos. - eu queria treinar com meu irmão.

- Vá, Aiolia. - disse o irmão, empurrando-o amigavelmente. - Lembre-se de que sou seu mestre.

O pequeno assentiu e foi na direção do garoto de cabelos arrepiados, que já se posicionava para o treino.

- Milo de Escorpião treinará com Camus de Aquário.

- Yes! - exclamou o grego, fazendo seu companheiro de treino balançar a cabeça em reprovação.

- Non seja bobo, Milo. Vamos. - disse Camus, com expressão severa de um adulto, que mal combinava com seu rosto infantil.

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer treinará com Afrodite de Peixes.

- Ah mas que droga! - o pequeno rebelde de cabelos arrepiados cruzou os braços. - Eu não quero treinar com esse daí.

- Não desafie minhas ordens, Câncer. - disse o mestre, calmamente.

- Não sei porque aceitam maricas como cavaleiros de ouro. - replicou Mascara, ainda emburrado.

Num piscar de olhos, Afrodite fez uma rosa branca e com ela nas mãos, olhou ameaçadoramente para o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Eu deveria tapar sua boca com isso!

Embora a resposta fosse obvia, Saga esperava que Shion anunciasse seu companheiro de treino. Então ouviu o francesinho dizendo para o amigo:

- Milo, pare de prestar atenção na briga deles e vamos treinar logo! Non tenho tempo a perder!

- Ah Camus, como se você tivesse muita coisa para fazer! Aposto que você também acha chato ficar na sua casa!

- Non, eu non acho mon ami. Eu tenho estudado quando fico na minha casa. Estou aprendendo a escrever e já leio muitas coisas.

Milo fez uma expressão de tédio.

- Que chatice!

Camus sacudiu a cabeça. Embora Milo fosse um garoto legal, era definitivamente um caso perdido.

- Vamos treinar antes que o mestre nos dê uma bronca.

Shura e Aiolia já rolavam no chão, trocando socos. O treino deles mais parecia uma briga de bar. De Shaka e Mu sentiam-se os cosmos elevadíssimos, eles mal se tocavam, mas a batalha de poderes psíquicos estava acirrada.

Saga estava tão distraído observando os demais, que permanecera no mesmo lugar. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- E então Gêmeos, podemos treinar ou prefere evitar meu poder? - disse o garoto de faixa vermelha na cabeça, sorrindo.

- Ah... eh... claro que podemos. Não se gabe Sagitário, você não tem ideia da minha força. - comentou com um sorriso sarcástico.

- É o que veremos. - retrucou Aiolos, passando uma rasteira no geminiano.

Caído no chão, ele ainda pôde observar Afrodite e Mascara da Morte. O primeiro se esquivava dos golpes, não querendo ficar com uma marca sequer. Notava-se que ele prezava sua beleza ao extremo.

- Eu deveria mandá-lo ao inferno! Não precisamos de veadinhos no Santuário!

- Como ousa falar isso de mim? - o pisciano fez uma expressão de ofendido e uma rosa vermelha surgiu entre suas mãos. - Veja se pode com isso, seu italianinho estúpido!

Aiolos ajudou Saga a se levantar.

- É sempre assim, amigo. Nem se espante. - comentou o sagitariano, sempre com um sorriso simpático estampado no rosto.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça e acertou-o com um golpe.

- Opa! Parece que alguém não estava atento! - comentou com um sorriso.

- Ah, você vai ver só!

Começaram um treino que mais parecia brincadeira. Riam enquanto trocavam socos e as vezes, arriscavam umas cócegas.

- Há tome isso! - Aiolos acertou Saga com um soco, lançando-o ao chão. Então sentou sobre seu abdômen e começou a fazer cócegas nele. Saga só conseguia rir.

Todos os dourados pararam suas lutas e voltaram-se para os dois. Escorpião estava com cara de quem queria participar, Câncer com expressão de desprezo e Virgem e Aquário com ar reprovador. Shion aproximou-se dos dois cavaleiros. Aiolos ainda estava por cima de Saga, mas parara com as cócegas.

- Vocês são os cavaleiros mais velhos daqui. Deveriam dar o exemplo aos mais novos.

Aiolos levantou-se e estendeu a mão para Saga, ajudando-o a levantar.

- Perdão, mestre. - disseram em uníssono.

- Voltem para seus templos. Estão suspensos por hoje.

- Bem feito! - murmurou Mascara e recebeu uma cotovelada de Afrodite.

Os douradinhos ficaram observando os dois cavaleiros se afastarem, cabisbaixos.

- Pelo menos nos safamos do treino. Eu já estava cansado. - comentou Aiolos, quando se encontravam fora do coliseu.

- É. - Saga apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Após sair dali se dera conta que realmente não veria o outro cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

- Aiolos... você conhece o outro cavaleiro de Gêmeos?

- O que usava a armadura antes de você? Não, ele morreu na ultima guerra sagrada, pelo que sei.

"Ele também não o viu."

Deu-se conta de que realmente, o outro defensor de Gêmeos ficaria isolado do Santuário. Entristeceu-se pelo garoto.

Chegaram em Gêmeos, ainda calados.

- Bem, meu templo é aqui.

- É, eu sei. O meu é um pouco mais acima...

- Então... - disseram juntos e riram.

- A gente se vê no próximo treino. - disse Aiolos, dando um súbito abraço em Saga, que corou levemente.

- Até mais, Sagitário.

Ficou vendo o cavaleiro se afastar e então, olhou para a entrada de seu templo.

"Outro cavaleiro habita em Gêmeos. E nunca vou vê-lo."

oOo

Já era rotina para Kanon observar cada detalhe do templo de Gêmeos quando estava ali. Não tinha muito o que fazer, não tinha com quem falar, não queria estudar e nem treinar.

Queria conhecer o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e no entanto, não podia.

Pela manhã, quando sentira o cosmo de Saga se afastando do templo, imaginara que ele fora treinar. Estava deitado em sua cama, fitando o teto, mas então se levantou. Foi andando até a sala, deslizando a mão pelas paredes frias. Sentia a textura e a força daquele concreto. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que parte daquela parede parecia mais frágil, de camada mais fina. E se fosse a entrada para o outro lado do templo? Ao pensar nisso, Kanon sentiu o coração acelerar. Precisava tentar.

Usou toda sua força empurrando o grande muro, mas foi em vão. Procurou algum botão, alguma parte falsa, mas não conseguiu nada. Sentou-se desolado no chão, recostando-se a parede.

"Que besteira a minha. Se não podemos nos ver, é claro que não vai existir uma passagem secreta a meu alcance."

Ficou algum tempo ali, abraçando as próprias pernas.

"Mas a parede é mais fina aqui. Se eu atingir com todo meu cosmo... talvez eu consiga!"

Levantou-se e uniu as mãos em concha, concentrando seu cosmo nelas. Quando sentiu toda sua força concentrada, desferiu o golpe contra a parede. Involuntariamente, fechou os olhos. Após o estrondo, abriu-os devagar. A parede continuava intacta.

- Droga! - gritou e deu um soco na parede. - Droga, droga, droga, droga!

Ficou socando a parede, com ódio. Não conseguia parar, sentia a raiva dominá-lo.

"Eu não vou parar até que eu chegue do outro lado."

oOo

Após o momento de breve hesitação, olhando para o símbolo de Gêmeos no alto da entrada do terceiro templo, Saga adentrou sua casa. Ouviu um barulho semelhante ao de marteladas que pareciam vir dali de dentro.

"Talvez seja do outro lado!", pensou, indo em direção ao barulho. Vinha da parede de seu quarto.

"É... o outro cavaleiro que está fazendo isso?"

- Ei! - gritou. - Pode parar com essa barulheira?

Kanon teve a impressão de ouvir uma voz do outro lado da parede. Parou as investidas contra ela, seus punhos doíam.

"Ele me ouviu?", pensou Saga, percebendo que as batidas haviam cessado. Se aproximou mais da parede, o coração quase podia ser ouvido, de tão forte que batia.

- Obrigado. - disse um pouco sem graça. - Aliás, você consegue me ouvir? - mantinha a voz alta.

"É... o outro cavaleiro! Só pode ser! Mas eu posso estar delirando, a voz parece com a minha!"

- Sim, eu estou ouvindo! Pode me ouvir também? - encostou a mão na parede, como se assim, estabelecesse um contato entre eles.

"Acho que o treino me fez mal. Parece a minha voz."

- Er... posso.

Um silêncio se fez. Saga apoiava a mão na parede e esperava uma resposta. Pensou que não havia falado alto o bastante. Ia repetir, mas então ouviu aquela voz de novo.

- Você é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos oficial, certo?

- Hum... é, sou. Você tem raiva de mim por isso?

- Só de vez em quando. - comentou com um sorriso, que Saga não podia ver, mas sentiu.

- Eu sinto muito, gostaria de poder vê-lo.

- Ah... eu também. Mas o mestre disse que é proibido. Que droga.

- É mesmo. Você... conhece os outros cavaleiros de ouro?

- Não. Eu treino com os de prata. Você os conhece?

- Os de ouro? Treinei com eles hoje. - sentou-se no chão, recostando-se a parede.

- Ahm... e que tal são eles?

- São legais, mas novos do que eu... ah, você tem quantos anos?

- Quinze e você?

- Também.

Outro silêncio.

- Hum... er... - não sabia o nome do cavaleiro. - Eu estou ficando com fome. Depois volto para a gente conversar mais.

- Tá bom. Acho que também vou lá comer alguma coisa.

- Ah! Qual seu nome?

- Kanon e o seu?

- Saga. Bom falar com você Kanon.

- Aham. Até mais Saga.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, com o pensamento de que seus nomes lhe eram vagamente familiares. Ignoraram logo a idéia, não lembraram de ninguém conhecido que pudesse se chamar assim. Saíram dali olhando para a parede como se se despedissem.

"Eu conheci o outro cavaleiro", pensaram.

oOo

n/a: _Desculpem a demora! Tentei ser o mais rápida possível, mas digitar a fic estando no msn não é mto produtivo! u.u Logo começo a passar o capítulo 3 pro pc, como é um pouco mais curto, acabarei atualizando mais rápido (espero! xD)_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse, eu particularmente adorei escrever a parte dos dourados no treino! _

_Agradeço as reviews e aguardo mais, afinal é sempre bom e estimulante hehehe_

_Bjus!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

- Kanon, a gente se fala quando eu voltar do treino, estou saindo agora. - disse Saga, parado próximo a parede. Vestia a túnica surrada, própria para os treinos e as ombreiras e joelheiras.

- Ok, bom treino!

Aquilo já vinha durando um mês. Não sabiam como nem porque, mas aquela convivência diária, ainda que com uma parede separando-os em dois mundos tornara-se vital para ambos. Quando não estavam treinando ou fazendo tarefas simples em seus templos, sentavam-se próximos a parede e passavam horas conversando. Inventaram até jogos que podiam jogar juntos, para matar o tempo.

Podia-se dizer que haviam feito uma grande amizade. Uma amizade secreta, já que temiam que se o mestre soubesse, os separasse. Não tinham ninguém no mundo e por isso se identificavam um com o outro. O laço que coincidentemente se formara entre eles era tão forte que, sem saber, dependiam um do outro. E isso aumentava o poder da defesa do templo geminiano. Mas eles nem podiam imaginar. Nada daquilo importava quando ficavam perto daquela grande parede, conversando. Apenas queriam sentir que estavam juntos.

E naquela manhã, quando Saga saiu para o treino, Kanon sentiu-se sozinho mais uma vez. Nessas horas ele odiava o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, por precisar tanto dele.

oOo

Saga chegou ao coliseu junto com Camus e Shura. Naquele dia quem ia orientá-los no treino era o irmão do mestre Shion, Ares¹.

Desde o primeiro mal-sucedido treino com os dourados, Saga não treinava com Aiolos. No segundo treino o cavaleiro de Touro aparecera (voltara recentemente ao Santuário) e então, como ficavam em um numero ímpar, cada vez um cavaleiro treinava com o mestre.

Naquele dia, era a vez de Saga.

Para variar, antes de o treino começar, os dourados ficaram conversando animadamente.

Aiolos se aproximou do geminiano, com um sorriso travesso. Quando falou, sua voz era quase um murmuro.

- Saga, vamos fazer uma pequena fuga das Doze Casas?

- Você ficou louco Aiolos?

- Claro que não! É só uma... aventura, para sairmos um pouco da rotina. Podemos tentar ir ao local onde as amazonas treinam.

- Fazer o que lá? - retrucou em voz baixa também.

- Ver as amazonas, oras! - disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu também quero ir! - outra voz se pronunciou.

Olharam para o dono da voz: era o cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Não mesmo, você é muito novo!

- Ah, vá se danar Sagitário, eu não sou criança e vou com vocês. Ou quer que eu conte para o mestre?

- Tá bom italianinho, você vai. E você Saga, topa?

- Hum... tá bom.

Todos já estavam se posicionando para o treino. Naquela manhã as duplas seriam: Aiolia e Shaka, Aldebaran e Mu, Aiolos e Shura, Mascara e Afrodite e Milo e Camus. Saga se aproximou de Ares, um tanto receoso. Não sabia se ele era tão rígido quanto o mestre Shion.

Ares usava uma longa túnica branca, semelhante a do irmão. Também usava uma mascara típica de mestre, de cor vermelha. Tanto ele quanto Shion pareciam não se importar com as longas vestes, que poderiam atrapalhar no treino. Os cabelos longos cascateavam pelas costas, conferindo-lhe um ar ainda mais altivo. Viu Saga curvar-se diante dele, em uma reverencia. Seria um dos treinos mais árduos do garoto.

- Está pronto Gêmeos?

- Sim, senhor.

Ambos concentraram seus cosmos. O treino duraria pelo resto da tarde.

oOo

Kanon ficava andando de um lado para o outro em frente a parede.

"Mas que droga de tédio. Se eu tivesse um pouquinho menos de amor a vida, iria até o coliseu e conheceria todos os cavaleiros de ouro de uma vez por todas."

Sentou-se no chão, mais uma vez vencido. Então pareceu lembrar-se de algo.

"Na falta de algo melhor para fazer..."

Levantou-se e foi até o quarto, pegando um caderno e um estojo. Voltou-se para a sala e sentou-se próximo a parede, assim saberia quando Saga voltasse, o que não era realmente necessário, já que sentiria seu cosmo.

Folheou o caderno. Havia desenhos de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, exceto ele e Saga. Não sabia se eram parecidos com seus desenhos, apenas fizera segundo a descrição que Saga lhe dera de cada um.

As vezes ficava olhando intrigado o desenho do jovem cavaleiro de Virgem, imaginando porquê ele não abria os olhos. Ou então olhava para a imagem do cavaleiro de Áries, se perguntando o que significavam aquelas duas pintinhas no alto da testa. E ainda para o cavaleiro de Peixes, tentando entender como um cavaleiro podia ser tão delicado.

Achou uma página livre e começou a desenhar. Colocava no papel aquilo que imaginava a respeito do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"E no fim das contas cá estou eu pensando nele"

oOo

Saga, Aiolos e Máscara da Morte estavam andando lado a lado, subindo a escadaria das Doze Casas. Shura e Afrodite vinham logo atrás.

- E então, quando nós vamos? - perguntou Mascara.

- Vai ter que ser num dia de treino. Assim que terminar, em vez de voltarmos para nossos templos, vamos para lá.

- E por que não a noite? Poderíamos sair escondidos.

- Não viaja Câncer! - disse Shura, se intrometendo na conversa. - As amazonas não treinam a noite, vocês dariam viagem a toa.

Mascara resmungou alguma coisa. Odiava admitir que Shura estava certo.

- Bem, então vamos depois do treino mesmo. - disse Saga não muito animado.

- Ha, e como vocês vão se nem sabem onde fica? - perguntou Afrodite com um tom de desprezo na voz. - Além do que, homens não podem ir lá.

- Nós daremos um jeito. - replicou Aiolos com bom humor.

Pararam em frente ao templo de Gêmeos.

- Primeira parada aqui. Estamos combinados? Após o próximo treino.

Saga e Mascara assentiram com a cabeça.

- Eu vou junto. - disse Afrodite, resoluto.

- O QUE? - exclamou MdM, encarando-o.

- Vocês podem precisar de mim. Não me orgulho disso, mas as pessoas me confundem com uma amazona!

- Ok, você pode ir, Peixes.

- Obrigado Aiolos. Você também vem, não, Shura? - perguntou todo sorridente.

- Se você insiste... - o espanhol sorriu de volta.

- Quanta viadagem. - reclamou Câncer. - Até mais. - saiu andando para seu templo, que era o próximo.

- Nos vemos no próximo treino! - Afrodite acenou e pegou no braço de Shura. - Vamos Shurinha!

- Até mais, gente! - Shura acenou também e saiu andando ao lado do sueco.

- Ei, me esperem, meu templo também é lá em cima! Tchau Saga.

Saga acenou e entrou em casa. O que Kanon estaria fazendo?

oOo

Kanon havia sentido vários cosmos e dentre eles, o de Saga. Fechou o caderno e ficou esperando. O desenho não o satisfizera. Saga não poderia ser igual ao garoto de cabelos médios e olhar serio, poderia? O brilho dos olhos no entanto, parecia muito com o de Kanon. Muitas coisas no desenho eram mais dele do que outra coisa. Eles tinham tanto em comum e ao mesmo tempo eram tão diferentes... o fato era que Kanon só conseguia pensar em Saga como uma espécie de alma gêmea, embora achasse besteira e não admitisse isso.

- Kanon, você está aí?

- Aham.

- Ah... - Saga pegou algumas almofadas e jogou-as no chão, deitando sobre elas. - O que ficou fazendo?

"Além de esperar você feito um bobo?"

- Fiquei desenhando.

- Legal! O que fez dessa vez? O mestre Shion dando uma bronca nos cavaleiros? - riu.

- Haha, não seria má ideia, mas não, não fiz nada demais. E aí, como foi o treino?

- Hoje tive de lutar com o irmão do mestre, ele quem nos treinou.

- Você tem sorte. Treina com pessoas muito fortes.

- Os cavaleiros de prata também devem ser muito fortes.

- Sim, mas não o bastante. Fora o Orfeu que tem o potencial de um cavaleiro de ouro, são todos um fracotes para mim!

- Você é tão metido Kanon. Qualquer dia te coloco no seu lugar.

- Ah é? Pois eu pago para ver!

- Vá preparando suas economias então!

Saga bocejou. Aquele treino o deixara acabado.

- Kanon...

- Sim?

- Eu vou dormir, estou muito cansado.

- Seu fracote. Ok, nos falamos depois.

- Uhum... até mais.

Saga se levantou e encostou a mão na parede, ao mesmo tempo que Kanon fazia o mesmo. Trocara aquele olhar, que era separado pelo concreto, mas lido pela alma.

" Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?"

oOo

_Continua..._

**¹**Ares é, ou ao menos deveria ser o irmão de Shion no anime, e é ele quem Saga mata para conseguir o posto de mestre, tomando seu lugar. Quando Shion morre (provavelmente de velhice), o posto de mestre automaticamente passa a Ares, que nada mais é do que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos já dominado por sua personalidade má. Não sei se minha explicação está boa, mas vocês podem ler mais a respeito no cavzodiaco(ponto)com(ponto)br , na sessão "outras histórias – Shion-Ares-Saga".

**Notinhas básicas da autora:** 1) Essa do Kanon desenhar foi baseada na fic "Milo's Point of View", da Sak. Hokuto-chan. Espero que ela non cobre direitos autorais pela ideia xD É que eu achei simplesmente A CARA do Kanon ser um projeto de desenhista xD

2) O Orfeu tinha que aparecer... afinal, que cavaleiro de prata é aquele? nn Lindoso demais! E como só foram dar valor a ele na fase Inferno, eu resolvi dar mais espaço ao garoto... Espero que non tenha ficado non sense, mas tb, não pretendo ser exatamente fiel a obra do tio Kuku. '

Ahm... agradeço as reviews, talvez eu demore de novo pra atualizar pois sou lerda pra passar as fics pro pc. Mas farei o melhor pra postar logo o capitulo 4. Comentem please e... kisu-kisu pra vcs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Chegou o dia em que os cinco dourados iriam escapar após o treino, para ver as amazonas. Estavam ansiosos pela aventura, tiveram de fazer um grande esforço para se concentrarem na luta.

Quando Shion deixou o coliseu acompanhado pelos menores, Aiolos se aproximou de Saga. Shura, Afrodite e Mascara juntaram-se a dupla.

- E então, nós realmente vamos? - perguntou o mais velho.

- Claro Saga, vai dizer que você amarelou?

- Claro que não Sagitário. Como vamos chegar até lá?

- Isso é por minha conta. - disse Afrodite. - Sigam-me.

Por algum motivo, o garoto sabia exatamente onde ficava o local de treino das amazonas. Foram andando o mais discretamente possível e ocultando seus cosmos.

- Mas que droga de lugar longe! - reclamou Câncer.

- Já estamos chegando. - respondeu Peixes. - Vamos ter que ter cuidado agora.

Todos assentiram.

- Escondam-se! - avisou Afrodite e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Apesar de ser um local descampado, ao redor da arena onde dezenas de amazonas treinavam haviam árvores altas e nutridas de folhas. Graças a isso, os jovens cavaleiros não encontraram problema em se esconder e ainda assim, poder visualizar as garotas.

- Ah, eu estou vendo! - exclamou Shura, em voz baixa.

"Nada mau." - pensou Saga.

"Isso gostosa, acabe com ela!" - pensava Mascara, vendo a luta de duas amazonas.

"Se uma delas nos pegar aqui, não quero nem ver no que vai dar..." - pensou Aiolos, adorando o gosto do proibido.

Continuavam olhando, quando duas amazonas saíram de mãos dadas do treino. Pararam no meio do caminho; diziam algo uma para a outra, mas suas vozes estavam baixas e eles não conseguiam entender. Apenas viram uma apoiar a mão na cintura da outra e tirar a mascara dela, tirando a sua logo em seguida. Instintivamente, os cinco dourados fecharam os olhos. Não podiam vê-las sem mascara, eram regras do Santuário. Nem pensaram que estar ali já era infringir uma das regras. Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos, quase simultaneamente, viram que as duas jovens amazonas estavam se beijando.

"Wow!"

Ficaram observando até que elas se afastaram, vestiram as mascaras e voltaram a andar.

Quando as meninas sumiram do seu campo de visão, Afrodite olhou para Aiolos, que era o que se escondera mais perto de si e chamou-o em voz baixa.

- Aiolos! Elas estão saindo do treino, é melhor irmos embora.

- Ok. - concordou desanimado por ter de sair dali.

Cautelosamente como haviam chegado ali, os cinco dourados começaram a se afastar, sem dizer palavra, para evitar de serem pegos.

Quando já se aproximavam da escadaria que levava as Doze Casas, Mascara da Morte olhou para Afrodite e disse:

- Tá vendo? Você poderia muito bem usar uma mascara, parece uma amazona!

- Ah é? - o sueco parou, colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o italiano. - Pois se eu pareço tanto uma menina, por que não me beija, como elas faziam?

Câncer torceu o nariz.

- Eu não, que nojento!

- Eu beijaria. - disse Shura para provocar Mascara, fazendo Aiolos e Saga que iam mais a frente pararem e voltarem-se para o trio.

- Mesmo? - perguntou o pisciano, com um sorriso se desenhando na face infantil.

Shura percebeu os olhares indagadores em sua direção.

- Er... - coçou a cabeça. - Era só brincadeira!

- Já imaginava. - resmungou Afrodite, voltando a andar. Estava levemente emburrado.

Shura percebeu que magoara o amigo. Foi atrás dele e tocou em seu ombro. Peixes parou e se voltou para o espanhol, olhando-o nos olhos com ar de desafio.

"Ah, mas que droga, ele é hipnotizante!" , pensou Shura, confuso a respeito da atitude que deveria tomar. "Eu nem sei como fazer isso e se fizer, o que os outros vão dizer?"

Estava entre a cruz e a espada, pois o sueco permanecia lhe fitando, agora com uma expressão magoada. Shura pensou por dois segundos e hesitante, aproximou o rosto do de seu amigo.

"Caramba, eles vão fazer isso mesmo!", pensou Aiolos.

Saga arqueou uma sombrancelha. "Essas crianças estão avançadas..."

"Madona mia! Mas que merda é essa que eles vão fazer?"

Shura e Afrodite trocaram algo que não passou de um selinho.

Saga e Aiolos aplaudiram. Mascara voltou a andar, deixando todos para trás.

- Isso é nojento! - resmungou enquanto passava pelos cavaleiros.

- Esse aí não conhece as coisas boas da vida ainda. - comentou Sagitário.

Afrodite sorriu para ele, com ar insinuante.

- E você já conhece, Aiolos? Deve conhecer, já que é mais velho do que nós.

Todos ficaram esperando a resposta de Aiolos, que corou um pouco e sorriu.

- Ah, claro que sim né!

- E você, Saga?

O geminiano, já suspeitando que seria alvo da pergunta, recomeçara a andar. Não respondeu.

- Devemos encarar isso como um sim? - perguntou Aiolos.

- É melhor esquecerem. Ele não parece querer dizer. - disse Shura.

Continuaram o caminho para seus templos. Em Gêmeos, Saga apenas acenou com a mão e sumiu em sua casa.

"É, alguma coisa ele está escondendo...", pensou Aiolos, anotando mentalmente que deveria descobrir o que era.

oOo

Kanon treinava em seu templo, dando golpes justamente na parede que o separava de Saga. Se por acaso aquele grande muro cedesse, ele não lamentaria nem um pouco.

A violência de seus golpes só aumentavam. Ele odiava aquela parede, pois o mantinha longe da única pessoa por quem ele podia dizer que sentia algo de bom. E odiava a si mesmo, por não conseguir odiar Saga. E odiava Saga por estar demorando. Odiava aquela sensação de solidão. Odiava saber que tudo aquilo o tornava um fraco.

- Kanon... - chamou uma vez mas as batidas não cessaram. - Kanon! - alterou a voz, mas nada.

"O cosmo dele está tão elevado. O que será que aconteceu?"

- KANON!

Ouviu aquela voz chamá-lo, parou os golpes como se saísse de um transe. Retomou a respiração, estava ofegante.

- Está tudo bem, Kanon?

- E... está. Eu só estava treinando. - encostou-se a parede.

- Tem certeza? Senti seu cosmo tão elevado.

- Ah... está tudo bem. Que tal seu treino hoje? Pelo visto foi um longo treino. - comentou com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

- Bom, a verdade é que eu não estava no treino até agora.

- Sei. - tentou parecer desinteressado.

Saga sentou-se no chão frio. Também estava cansado.

- Kanon... você já beijou alguém?

Aquela pergunta pegou-o desprevenido. No entanto, algumas pareceram ficar claras. Se Saga não estava no treino, provavelmente estava com alguém e...

Kanon não gostava dessa idéia.

- Sim, muitas vezes. - mentiu.

- Ahm... - ficou um momento calado, considerando. Por alguma razão, não sentia-se envergonhado por falar sobre aquilo com Kanon. - parece que estou um pouco atrasado então.

Contou todo o ocorrido da tarde, deixando o amigo além de aliviado por saber que suas suspeitas eram infundadas, sentindo-se um bobo por ter mentido e confuso com sua atitude e sentimentos em relação a Saga.

- O que mais me intriga é a naturalidade das coisas. Minha mãe era muito religiosa e dizia que era contra as leis de Deus pessoas do mesmo sexo terem um relacionamento desse tipo. Eu realmente não entendo.

- Não deve esquentar a cabeça com essas coisas. Somos treinados para viver pela defesa de Athena. - disse com um pouco de amargura na voz. - Para que se importar se é certo ou errado, se nunca poderá se prender a alguém? Isso é para pessoas normais.

Saga assentiu lentamente com a cabeça, esquecendo-se de que Kanon não poderia ver seu gesto.

"Talvez ele esteja certo mas... eu gostaria de saber como é _ter _alguém, nem que por um único momento."

- Saga... apesar do que sua mãe lhe ensinou... você teria algo _assim_ com outro cavaleiro?

A pergunta pegou Saga de surpresa. Não sabia ao certo se o faria ou não. Mas a verdade era que apesar de seus ensinamentos, não sentira repudia por Afrodite e Shura ao vê-los trocar um beijo. Talvez fizesse o mesmo.

Kanon também se fazia a mesma pergunta e não gostava nada da resposta.

oOo

O dia que sucedeu a ida dos cinco dourados ao local de treino das amazonas era dia de treinamento de Kanon.

Após escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, deu uma rápida passada de mão nos longos cabelos azuis e ajeitou a túnica azul-clara. Parou próximo a parede, incerto de se despedir de Saga.

"Ah, ele deve estar dormindo!", pensou e se afastou. Foi quando ouviu o chamado.

- Kanon... está indo para o treino?

- Sim.

- Bom treino. Até mais.

Aquele gesto fazia diferença para Kanon. Tanto que ele se sentia um tolo diante daquilo.

- Até.

Saiu rapidamente do templo, encontrando o soldado a sua espera. Foi seguindo o homem pelo trajeto que já conhecia de cór. E lembrando da conversa que tivera com Saga no dia anterior.

_"Você beijaria outro cavaleiro, Saga?_

_- Não sei mas... não vejo porque não o faria. Se eu achasse certo para mim... E você, Kanon?_

_- Posso dizer o mesmo."_

Mas em sua mente ecoava a real resposta. Beijaria sim, beijaria Saga. Era isso que ele sentia que queria.

Chegou ao coliseu com a mente totalmente distante dali. Como se quisesse voltar a Terra, sacudiu a cabeça, pensando:

"Pare de ser idiota Kanon. É hora de mostrar seu grande poder e não de pensar nessas coisas."

Se aproximou de um grupo de cavaleiros de prata sem ser notado e tentou manter-se despercebido quando ouviu a conversa deles. Ficou atento ao que diziam.

- Pra que perder tempo com as amazonas? Dá muito trabalho fazê-las tirar suas máscaras e você ainda corre o risco de ter uma surpresa desagradável.

- Tem razão. - disse outro, com um sorriso malicioso. - Pelo menos com um cavaleiro você pode conferir a mercadoria antes.

- E por falar em conferir a mercadoria, que tal aquele dourado hein?

- Ele não é um dourado.

- É como se fosse, defende o templo de Gêmeos.

Kanon não podia acreditar que falavam dele.

- Ele não é de se jogar fora.

O terreno estava ficando perigoso. Kanon tentou se afastar, para que não percebessem que estivera ali, ouvindo o dialogo. Mas não passou despercebido a um dos cavaleiros, que disse:

- Ora, ora, e falando no demônio...

Sabendo que não teria como escapar, Kanon parou e virou-se lentamente para os cavaleiros.

- Que bom saber que tenho admiradores. - disse com um sorriso irônico.

Os três cavaleiros de prata trocaram olhares cúmplices. E em um movimento rápido, cercaram Kanon, que teve seus braços imobilizados por um dos cavaleiros, ao mesmo tempo que seu queixo era segurado pelo outro. Viu o terceiro se aproximar mais.

- Gosta que te admirem, Kanon? Que tal se fizermos mais do que isso?

Enfiou a mão dentro da calça do geminiano, encontrando seu sexo e passando a friccioná-lo com mais força do que era necessário.

Kanon soltou um gemido e pendeu a cabeça para trás. Então tentou recompor-se. Não ia ser dominado, por melhor que fossem as sensações.

Empurrou sutilmente o cavaleiro que o tocava intimamente e começou a elevar o cosmo, para amedrontar o trio. Obteve o efeito esperado, pois os três o largaram. Apenas ao ouvir a voz do mestre que os treinava, soube porque o recuo fora tão imediato.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - indagou o líder.

O loiro cheio de pose deu um passo para a frente, se pronunciando pelo grupo.

- Nada mestre. Estávamos apenas brincando. - deu um sorriso amarelo, tentando convencer o treinador.

- Sabe que não estão aqui para brincar e sim para treinar, Perseu.

- Mas senhor na verdade nós... - Capella tentou defender, mas foi calado por um gesto enérgico do homem a sua frente.

- Agora comecem o treino!

Misty, Asterion e Orfeu que haviam chegado junto com o mestre, posicionaram-se com seus colegas de treino.

Kanon respirou fundo e tentou conter a incomum saliência em sua calça. Para sua sorte, Orfeu pareceu não perceber. No entanto, os outros cavaleiros o observaram.

"Não terei tanta sorte da próxima vez."

oOo

No caminho de volta para Gêmeos, Kanon ficou pensando no que acontecera e sentiu-se um pouco arrependido. Fora muito rápido, mas o suficiente para que o corpo dele reagisse. Só de pensar, sentia os efeitos em menor proporção. Poderia ter obtido um prazer tamanho com aqueles três.

No entanto, não queria ser usado pelos cavaleiros de prata. E sabia que seria muito mais usado do que os usaria. Podia muito bem se virar sozinho.

Entrou no templo de Gêmeos e não parou diante da parede onde ficava conversando com Saga. O amigo só lhe veio a mente de relance. Tudo o que queria era botar um fim àquele prazer interrompido.

Ao chegar no quarto, despiu-se das roupas do treino, ficando apenas com a cueca. Deitou-se de costas na cama e ficou fitando o teto.

Seria capaz de se satisfazer?

Não se manteve hesitante por muito tempo. Tirou a cueca e sentou-se na cama, ainda um pouco incerto. Então respirou fundo e tocou em seu sexo, começando a massageá-lo, sentindo as sensações boas que aquilo lhe causava. Fechou os olhos e quase sem perceber, foi intensificando as estocadas à medida que o corpo pedia.

O órgão já estava rijo sob seu toque e com a mão livre, Kanon segurava o lençol com força. Parecia que ia enlouquecer, aquele prazer só aumentava e o garoto já não conseguia pensar em nada coerente. Quando atingiu o topo daquela tortura, gemeu alto. Mas mais do que isso, gemeu o nome de Saga.

Enquanto recuperava o fôlego e olhava para a mão úmida com seu sêmen, tentava entender porque aquele nome lhe escapara aos lábios.

oOo

Saga sabia que Kanon voltara do treino e estava estranhando o silêncio do amigo. Não queria incomodar, por isso permaneceu lendo, sentando em sua cama. Se o outro cavaleiro o chamasse, ele ouviria melhor dali.

Aquela pequena ausência lhe fazia falta. Se perguntava se teria acontecido algo ou se ele mesmo fizera ou dissera algo de errado. Não encontrava motivos e ficava na espera.

Imaginou como seria se não pudessem se comunicar realmente e a idéia lhe amedrontou.

"Porque Kanon é tão importante para mim?"

oOo

_Continua..._

Notas: Originalmente, os cavaleiros de prata são mais novos do que os de ouro (e um pouco mais velhos que os de bronze). Só que calculando as idades que eles teriam na época em que os gêmeos tentaram dominar o Santuário, era simplesmente impossível que eles já estivessem treinando, pois mal haviam saído das fraldas. u.u A cronologia do Kurumada é muito sem noção, por isso dei uma mudada. Considerem como se os prateados tivessem entre 16 e 18 anos (idade que eles tem no anime/mangá). Como já devo ter dito anteriormente, não serei tão fiel a obra do Masami (isso seria impossível ú.ù).

Desculpas mil pela demora na atualização. Já estou adiantando o capitulo 5 e em breve, começo a passar para o pc. Como estou em vias de ficar sem banda larga, talvez demore um pouquinho mais para postar! TT Mas farei o possivel.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Até o próximo capitulo! o.o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Era uma tarde ensolarada. Kanon havia descido para o treino e Saga estava na sala, resolvendo alguns problemas de matemática. Podiam considerar um hobby estranho, mas ele adorava fazer cálculos.

Concentrado como estava, demorou a notar a presença do outro cavaleiro em seu templo. Só se deu conta quando teve os olhos tampados e o ouviu dizer:

- Se acertar quem é, te dou um prêmio!

- É bom que já esteja com o prêmio aí, Aiolos.

Saltitante, o sagitariano sentou-se ao lado dele.

- O que faz aqui? O mestre Shion pode lhe dar uma bronca!

- Eu agüento. - olhou para o caderno nas mãos de Saga. - Hum contas... gosto mas não tenho muita paciência.

- Fazer contas me acalma.

- Tem gosto para tudo mas, alguém te deixou nervoso?

- Não, só o Kan... só o cansaço!

Ia dizer que Kanon estava no treino e por isso ele ficava inquieto, mas deu-se conta a tempo.

- Bem, sei de algo que pode ajudar! - Aiolos levantou-se, indo para trás do sofá. Segurou nos ombros de Saga e começou a massageá-los.

A princípio, o geminiano estava rígido. Aiolos sentia os nódulos de tensão.

- Relaxe amigo, verá como sairá novinho.

Saga foi se entregando ao poder daquelas mãos, sentia como se um peso lhe fosse tirado das costas. Era revitalizante.

Quando sentiu que o amigo estava relaxado, Aiolos desceu as mãos até o peito dele e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

- E então, sente-se melhor? - falou próximo ao ouvido do cavaleiro, que estremeceu.

- Sim, sim. Obrigado.

Logo Aiolos estava ao lado de Saga novamente, encarando-o com um sorriso sugestivo e indagador. Sem graça, Gêmeos olhou para os lados, tentando entender o que o amigo queria dizer com aquele olhar.

- Sabe Saga, naquele dia em que fomos ver as amazonas você não disse se já havia tido alguma experiência. E... eu fiquei curioso!

- Hum... isso... - pensava na melhor maneira de desconversar.

- Pode contar para mim né? Sou seu amigo e temos praticamente a mesma idade!

- Aiolos é que...

- Ah conta vai! - se agitava no sofá, fingindo implorar e olhando apelativamente para Saga.

- Bem mas é que...

- Me conta por favor! - estava com o rosto bem próximo ao do amigo, com expressão de criança que quer um doce.

- A-Aiolos...

Saga não pôde dizer mais nada, pois teve os lábios abocanhados pela boca ávida do sagitariano, que logo invadiu a sua própria com a língua, aprofundando aquele contato que o geminiano nunca experimentara. Sem conseguir negar, ele apenas apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Aiolos, embalando no beijo.

Quando se afastaram, Sagitário sorriu.

- Você deve ser bem experiente! Que ótimo beijo!

Saga estava um pouco alarmado e apenas corou mais com o comentário. Percebeu então a mão do outro apoiada em seu abdômen e estremeceu. Ao sentir o tremor, Aiolos subiu a mão devagar por aquela parte do corpo, subindo a túnica junto.

- Então, podemos continuar?

Gêmeos apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Seu corpo pedia para continuarem.

oOo

O treino acabara há pouco. Na arquibancada do coliseu, Dante, Capella, Algol, Asterion e Misty estavam sentados. Kanon se aproximara ao ouvir o chamado de um dos colegas de treino.

- Estávamos nos perguntando, Kanon... quão experiente você deve ser. - disse Dante.

Gêmeos estufou o peito e abriu um sorriso enigmático.

- Pois saibam que é mais do que vocês imaginam.

- Por que não prova então? - desafiou Algol.

- Ei Misty, ajude-o a dar-nos a prova. - agitou Capella.

O jovem loiro levantou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos ondulados. Possuía traços efeminados, tanto que poderia ser confundido com uma amazona.

Kanon deu um passo a frente, se aproximando de Misty.

- Claro que vou provar. - deu as costas aos cavaleiros, que soltaram risadas debochadas.

- Amarelou, Kanon?

Apesar das palavras, ele começou a se afastar, em passos largos. Alcançou Orfeu, que se encaminhava para a saída da arena e puxou-lhe pelo braço. Quando o corpo do jovem se aproximou do seu devido ao puxão que dera, Kanon tomou os lábios de Lira em um beijo desajeitado, porém decidido.

Ao terminar o beijo, que prolongou o máximo possível para impressionar os colegas, Kanon passou o braço pela cintura de Orfeu, conduzindo-o para longe dali. Deu uma última olhada e piscou para os cavaleiros na arquibancada, que estavam boquiabertos.

Quando fora do coliseu, Kanon desvencilhou-se de Orfeu, esse perguntou:

- O que deu em você?

- Ah me desculpe por isso, Lira. Eu só não curto levar desaforo para casa.

- Não precisava me meter em seus problemas. - retrucou olhando sério e repreendedor.

- Ah, me desculpe, mesmo! - pediu com um ar inocente, que só usava nas horas que era preciso.- Não vai se repetir.

Orfeu se afastou sem dizer palavra.

Kanon olhou mais uma vez para o coliseu, enquanto um soldado se aproximava para conduzi-lo de volta a Gêmeos.

"Há males que vem para bem.", pensou com um sorriso, analisando o beijo que dera há pouco.

oOo

As coisas em Gêmeos iam em ritmo lento. Aiolos poderia dar e obter um prazer rápido com Saga, mas no entanto, daquela vez queria prolongar o momento ao máximo. Talvez, ou muito provavelmente porque sentia um interesse diferente no amigo, que não sentira em suas experiências anteriores. Esse interesse parecia aumentar diante da postura sensual do geminiano, que ao mesmo tempo que se mostrava atraente e participativo, deixava transparecer sua essência virginal.

O sagitariano finalmente começou a livrar Saga da calça, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Ambos sentiam-se ansiosos pela conclusão daquele ato, Saga ainda mais.

No silêncio que pairava no grande templo, as respirações descompassadas dos dois pareciam ecoar. E de repente, era como se uma melodia atingisse sua nota mais alta: o desfecho daquele momento se aproximava.

Saga fechou os olhos e crispou os lábios, enquanto Aiolos avançava para despir-lhe da peça intima. Ao cerrar os olhos, pensou em Kanon.

oOo

Kanon entrou animado em seu templo. Correu para perto da parede, sentia muita vontade de falar com Saga e contar sobre como havia surpreendido e esnobado os cavaleiros de prata. Certamente eles nunca mais o subestimariam. Estava orgulhoso de seu feito.

Mas ao encostar no concreto frio, pareceu voltar a razão. Contar aquilo para Saga depois da conversa na tarde anterior, poderia soar como se ele quisesse humilhar o amigo por sua inexperiência. Era melhor deixar para lá. De qualquer forma, queria conversar com o cavaleiro. Não era capaz de reconhecer, mas sentira saudades nesse curto espaço de tempo.

Como Saga não respondera à sua presença, deu um soco na parede. Com o barulho, seria ouvido mesmo que o amigo estivesse do outro lado do templo.

oOo

Saga ouviu a batida, como se soasse ao longe. Sentira o cosmo de Kanon e tentara ignorar. Mas diante daquele chamado, não poderia.

Empurrou Aiolos sutilmente com a mão e diante do ar surpreso no olhar de Sagitário, disse:

- Desculpe mas... não vai dar. - levantou-se, juntando suas peças de roupa e vestindo-as desajeitadamente.

Aiolos ficou sem reação por um momento. Não entendia a recusa em um momento tão crucial. Tentou se aproximar novamente de Saga, sem sucesso. Não adiantava insistir.

Saga limpou o suor que escorria pela testa, tirando a franja do rosto.

- Sinto muito, amigo. - disse.

Aiolos ainda perdido, assentiu automaticamente com a cabeça. Seguiu em rumo a saída do templo, em passos cambaleantes. Sentia seu membro latejar, necessitava de alivio, nem que partisse dele mesmo.

Saga suspirou e seguiu até seu quarto, sentindo o corpo ferver. Aproximou-se da parede e quando falou, sua voz saiu quase rouca.

- Você me chamou, Kanon?

oOo

Do outro lado da parede, Kanon sorriu.

"Puxa, mas que rápido.", pensou ao notar que não tivera de chamar duas vezes.

- Sim... eu acabei de chegar do treino e... ah, eu... er... senti vontade de falar com você.

"Ele sentiu minha falta.", pensou Saga, abrindo um sorriso que lhe passou despercebido, de tão natural que fora.

- E... então, como foi o treino hoje?

- Nada mal. Finalmente pude colocar aqueles prateados no lugar deles. - não ia entrar em detalhes.

Saga riu.

- Kanon, Kanon... deixa de ser convencido garoto!

- Não sou convencido, sou poderoso, só isso.

- Diz isso porque nunca lutou comigo. Se não você veria só.

- Duvido. - suspirou. Doía lembrar que eles não poderiam se ver, muito menos lutar, mesmo que por diversão.

Naquele silêncio que se transpôs, Saga tomou consciência de seu estado. Colocou a mão sobre o órgão, numa tentativa vã de "acalma-lo". Seu gesto só piorou a situação. Soltou um gemido baixo que Kanon não pôde ouvir.

- Kan... Kanon...

- Sim?

- Eu volto daqui a pouco, ok? - sua voz era fraca e urgente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na-nada. Só preciso tomar um banho.

"Sim! Sim! Um banho frio! Ah, mas que infernos, meu corpo parece que vai explodir!"

Kanon não entendeu porque aquela repentina ida a um banho, mas não questionou. Estava suado após o treino, poderia aproveitar e fazer o mesmo.

- Certo, nos falamos depois.

- Até... até daqui a pouco. - falou em tom de voz baixo.

Saga disparou até o banheiro. Jogou a túnica longe e despiu-se rapidamente. Ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água a mais fria possível. Entrou embaixo da ducha.

- Ai! Mas que água gelada!

No começo batia os dentes, mas logo o corpo foi se adaptando a temperatura. Fechou os olhos e deixou a água deslizar por sua pele, levando embora o tesão.

Quando terminou o banho, Saga voltou ao quarto para se vestir. Enquanto terminava de se secar, passou a mão pelo peito nu, lembrando dos toques ousados trocados com Aiolos. Então, sem que pudesse controlar os pensamentos em sua mente, imaginou Kanon no lugar de Aiolos e sentiu o corpo estremecer.

"Ah não Saga... por ele não!", pensou e vestiu a túnica branca e leve de algodão. Poderia voltar a falar com Kanon, mas não achou boa ideia. Não depois de seus pensamentos libidinosos.

Decidiu que era melhor retomar seus cálculos e assim, tirar da mente aquelas idéias absurdas.

oOo

Kanon também achara melhor dar mais um tempo até falar com Saga. Deitado no sofá da sala, com os olhos fixos no teto, porém com olhar perdido além dali, imaginava se seria ainda melhor se pudesse ter beijado Saga ao invés de Orfeu.

oOo

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Postagem em dose dupla, pra compensar a demora! Fiquei uma semana sem internet por isso só estou atualizando agora! Ainda não terminei o capitulo 6, por isso não sei se vou demorar a postar! Espero que estejam gostando até aqui! Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Alguns dourados perceberam o clima estranho entre Saga e Aiolos. Para os mais observadores, não era difícil notar que Saga estava evitando o outro cavaleiro. Não queria dar chance para que o que acontecera se repetisse. Sua mente já estava confusa demais, em meio as duvidas com relação aos sentimentos por Kanon. Não era ingênuo o bastante e sabia que estava ultrapassando os limites da amizade. O que mais o entristecia e amedrontava era saber que não importava o que sentisse, ainda assim o muro que os separava estaria lá.

No fim do treino, Afrodite entregou-lhe uma rosa amarela.

- Ei Saga, você parece tão tristinho... não fique assim, ok? - deu uma piscadela simpática e saiu saltitante.

Saga olhou para a flor em sua mão e suspirou. Precisava tanto de alguém que lhe dissesse como agir a respeito do que sentia.

Já em frente ao seu templo, olhou para as nuvens que pareciam algodão, perdidas no céu azul. Uma nostalgia grande o dominou.

"Me perdoe mãe. Parece que saí totalmente da linha."

oOo

Kanon deu um soco forte no chão do templo. Não poderia nutrir aquele tipo de sentimento, muito menos por Saga. Era o único amigo que tinha e já bastava aquela parede transpondo a relação deles. Querer beijar, tocar e estar perto de Saga era além de algo que ia contra as regras da sociedade, uma coisa com a qual Kanon não sabia e não queria lidar.

Tinha de pôr um fim naquilo, não importava o quanto e a quem doesse.

oOo

Começou naquela mesma tarde.

Como já era hábito, quando Saga adentrou o templo, foi até a parede de seu quarto. Encostou nela e respirou fundo. Não poderia enganar Kanon e falar com ele fingindo que nada se passava seria enganá-lo!

Do outro lado, Kanon apoiava uma mão na parede, olhando para o chão. Sentia a presença de Saga, mas sabia que deveria resistir.

Ficaram em silêncio, até que por fim, Saga se jogou em sua cama, apertando o travesseiro com força. Kanon se deixou cair no chão e abraçou as próprias pernas. Ambos podiam enfrentar sem medo um inimigo vezes mais forte em um combate, mas não podiam lutar contra aqueles sentimentos que os assolava.

oOo

No segundo dia, quando Saga percebeu que Kanon voltara do treino, aproximou-se da parede e chamou-o. Não obtendo resposta, tentou mais uma vez e outra.

Nada.

Cabisbaixo, foi para a entrada de Gêmeos e deitou no chão. Ficou olhando as nuvens, comparando as formas delas a objetos, animais, pessoas... se Kanon estivesse ao seu lado, ele apontaria e diria:

- Veja ali Kanon, um cachorro.

- Pois para mim mais parece um lobo. - ele responderia.

- E não dá na mesma? São caninos!

Como não chegariam a um acordo, rolariam no chão, trocando soquinhos. E quando os risos cessassem, eles trocariam um beijo.

Saga se censurou por pensar tudo aquilo. Quando sua mente começara a voar tão alto?

Ficou ali deitado até que as estrelas começaram a apontar no céu negro. Observou quantas constelações pôde. E por um instante se perguntou como estavam seu pai e seu irmão. Lamentou não se lembrar muito deles.

A noite já ia alta quando Saga voltou para dentro de casa. Colocou as vestes de dormir e foi para a cama. Antes de fechar os olhos, lançou um olhar a parede.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, afinal.

oOo

Kanon passava a tarde desenhando, tentando afastar Saga do pensamento. Não conseguia e se sentia vulnerável. Então teve raiva do pai, por não tê-lo ensinado nada a respeito daquilo que sentia. Tudo o que ouvira fora:

- Você é bonito feito sua mãe garoto. As meninas vão cair aos seus pés quando ficar mais moço.

Meninas...

Ele não tinha contato com meninas. E mesmo que tivesse, duvidava que isso fosse mudar algo. Era Saga quem lhe causava aquela excitação, acendia sua vontade de quebrar as regras, ainda mais se fosse para vê-lo.

Mas as regras diziam que eles não poderiam se ver e não encontrava jeito de quebra-las.

Se tinha de sofrer, então ia se afastar do amigo. Fingir que nunca existira alguém do outro lado daquele muro. Pronto, era isso que Kanon ia fazer.

oOo

No segundo dia, ficaram esperando pelos chamado um do outro. Saga decidira não correr atrás de Kanon, tanto por orgulho quanto por medo de denunciar seus sentimentos. Kanon não pretendia voltar atrás em sua decisão de se afastar de Saga. O silêncio que pairava entre eles doía. Era como um jogo de "quem é o mais forte" e ambos estavam ganhando e perdendo, a um só tempo.

oOo

No terceiro dia, Saga tinha treino. Seu desempenho não foi tão bom, sabia que não estava se concentrando na luta e assim, mal elevava o cosmo. Sorte não ter sido escolhido para treinar com Shion. No entanto, no fim do treino foi chamado para uma conversa com o Grande Mestre.

Shion sentara num dos degraus mais baixos da arquibancada e acenara para que Saga sentasse ao seu lado.

- Você não se saiu como costuma no treino de hoje. Algum problema, Saga de Gêmeos?

- Não senhor eu apenas... tenho sentido a perda de minha mãe.

- Respeito isso, mas receio que uma guerra não espere sua dor passar. Pense em Athena e obtenha forças através dela e por ela.

- Saga assentiu com a cabeça. O que dissera sobre sentir falta da mãe tinha um fundo de verdade, mas o que o desconcentrava era Kanon.

- Mestre Shion... por que eu não posso conhecer o outro cavaleiro? Ele não é muito solitário, sem contato com as outras pessoas?

- A natureza de Gêmeos não permite que vocês se conheçam. Poderia ser um desastre. - afagou os cabelos do garoto. - Mas um dia quem sabe, quando a Terra estiver em paz, Athena possa lhes retribuir por sua bravura e esforço e vocês poderão ser todos amigos.

O garoto voltou a assentir com a cabeça.

- Agora vá e não se esqueça do que lhe disse. A guerra não espera que estejamos prontos. Nós devemos estar sempre prontos para ela.

- Sim, mestre. - reverenciou Shion e saiu andando.

"Até que a Terra fique em paz... Athena, me perdoe, mas eu não queria esperar tanto para ver Kanon."

oOo

Kanon nunca ocupara tanto seu tempo como agora. Desenhava, treinava e até estudava. Fazia o que fosse para não pensar em Saga, mas no fundo sabia que não estava resolvendo. E no fim das contas, se pegava fazendo planos malucos para ver o amigo, sem pensar nas regras ou conseqüências. Queria ver Saga, _precisava_ vê-lo.

Estava estudando, o que era raro, então ouviu a conhecida voz. Não adiantava fugir.

- Kanon, eu não sei se está aí, se quer falar comigo ou não mas... eu estava falando com o Mestre Shion e ele disse que quando a Terra estiver em paz, então talvez possamos nos ver. Parece meio distante, mas fico feliz em saber que talvez um dia eu possa conversar com você cara-a-cara.

Kanon tentou contar até dez, tapar os ouvidos, se concentrar nos livros, mas não podia. Derrotado pelos próprios impulsos, foi até a parede e se encostou nela, ficando em silêncio por um momento.

- É tempo demais Saga. Não quero esperar tanto. Por que não tentamos nos ver as escondidas?

- Kanon, isso é loucura! E se o mestre descobrir? Athena provavelmente teria métodos de saber se o fizéssemos.

- Como Athena poderia saber? Além do mais, ela é a deusa da sabedoria, entenderia o nosso lado.

- Não sei Kanon, não acho isso certo. E acho até impossível, sabe que tudo foi feito para que nunca nos encontremos.

Aquela obediência cega do cavaleiro de Gêmeos irritava Kanon. Como ele podia ser tão condescendente com tudo, como podia ser mais fiel ao seu dever do que com a amizade dos dois? Afinal Kanon estava ali e se importava com ele e já para o Santuário, ao menos na visão de Kanon, eles eram apenas mais dois cavaleiros, entre tantos.

- Eu não quero esperar mais Saga de Gêmeos! E eu não posso esperar mais! - esbravejou ao mesmo tempo que esmurrava a parede. - E se eu não posso vê-lo logo, então eu quero que me esqueça! Esqueça que eu existo Saga!

As ultimas palavras atingiram Saga feito um forte tapa no rosto. Olhou com amargura para a parede.

- Certo Kanon. Se quer assim, me esqueça também, aqui e agora. Farei o mesmo.

Dito isso, de forma seca e firme, Saga saiu de seu quarto e bateu a porta. Tinha de ir para longe de seu templo, não importava onde, pois ficar doía muito.

Saiu em passos largos da terceira casa, buscando um rumo qualquer.

Enquanto isso, Kanon fazia uma tremenda destruição, lançando na parede tudo o que vinha pela frente.

oOo

Com a cabeça um pouco mais fria ao alcançar Áries, Saga se dera conta de que não podia ir muito longe. Sentou-se num degrau próximo a entrada das Doze Casas e ficou olhando perdidamente para um ponto qualquer. Nem notou quando Ares se aproximou, tanto que teve um sobressalto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Saga de Gêmeos? - perguntou o mestre, abaixando-se na altura dele.

- Na-nada demais, senhor.

- Eu e meu irmão temos notado que anda distraído nos treinos. Sabe que isso não é bom, Saga. Se há algum problema, é melhor que me fale e podemos tentar resolver.

Saga ficou algum tempo calado. Não havia mais ninguém com quem ele pudesse tirar suas duvidas e no entanto, temia recorrer aos mestres. A quem recorrer então? Não tinha saída.

- Mestre Ares... é errado para um cavaleiro gostar de alguém?

Ares ficou levemente surpreso. Estaria o jovem vivendo seu primeiro amor?

- Você diz... sentir paixão por alguém?

Saga assentiu.

- Bem, se esse sentimento fizer com que o cavaleiro esqueça de seu dever para com Athena, sim, é errado. Você está apaixonado por alguém, Gêmeos?

- A-acho que sim, senhor.

Por trás da mascara vermelha, Ares arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não poderia ser por uma garota, cavaleiros de ouro mal tinham contato com mulheres. Já conhecia aquilo bem, era a sina dos dourados amarem jovens como eles. Quem seria a pessoa? Sim, poderia ser Aiolos de Sagitário. Notara a distância entre os amigos, o que não era normal.

- Contanto que não se esqueça que Athena está acima desses sentimentos, tudo bem Saga de Gêmeos, não é errado o que sente.

Ares fora compreensivo, o que empolgou Saga.

- E... se eu sinto isso... devo dizer a essa pessoa?

Aquela era uma pergunta complicada de ser respondida. Tanto se dissesse sim quanto não haveria possibilidades de Saga ser negligente em seu dever de cavaleiro. E se o alvo dos sentimentos do jovem fosse realmente Aiolos, o problema poderia ser dobrado, já que ambos poderiam se entender e deixar de lado a preocupação com a deusa para viver uma tórrida paixão adolescente.

Apesar de tudo apontar para um sonoro não, essa não foi a resposta que Ares lhe deu. Porque ele e seu irmão já haviam passado por algo semelhante e ele sabia como era. Talvez pudesse até dar certo, como dera com Shion e o cavaleiro de Libra, que nunca foram negligentes com Athena por conta do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Sim Saga. Se você achar que isso vai lhe fazer bem, faça-o.

Se ia lhe fazer realmente bem ele não fazia ideia. Aliás, imaginava que Kanon não fosse encarar de forma positiva seus sentimentos. Viu Ares seguir em direção a escadaria e já mais calmo, resolveu seguir o homem. Quando chegaram em Gêmeos, o mestre disse ao jovem:

- Pense no que lhe disse e não se esqueça Saga: Athena deve ser priorizada em cada passo que der, é isso que o honra como um cavaleiro de ouro.

- Sim... obrigado pelos conselhos, senhor. Não me esquecerei de nada do que disse.

Saga reverenciou-o e sumiu dentro do terceiro templo.

Ia falar com Kanon, estava decidido. Provavelmente sairia ainda mais ferido, mas quanto tempo mais suportaria esconder? Era totalmente estranho que nutrisse aquele tipo de sentimento por alguém cujo rosto nunca vira, com o qual o único contato que tinha era através daquela parede em seu quarto. Mas sabia que estava apaixonado, mesmo nunca tendo sentido aquilo antes, mesmo tendo sido criado em uma doutrina que condenava o amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Seu coração lhe dizia que aquele sentimento era diferente e não conseguiria mais guardar para si.

Em passos decididos, entrou em seu quarto e foi até a parede, parando ali de cabeça erguida, tentando manter-se forte. Respirou fundo.

- Kanon, preciso dizer-lhe algo sério e preciso que realmente me ouça. Você está aí?

oOo

Kanon passara aquele curto espaço de tempo tentando achar motivos para odiar Saga. Sem encontra-los, tentou odiá-lo em vão. Era muito mais simples odiar do que amar, não era?

Se pudesse transformar em ódio aquele sentimento puro e doce que sentia, então talvez evitasse a dor.

Mas então ouviu Saga chamar-lhe e todos os seus planos desmoronaram mais uma vez.

Parou em frente a parede e olhou para o lado, como se evitasse o olhar do amigo.

- Sim Saga. Eu estou aqui.

oOo

_Continua..._

**N/A:**Estamos chegando na reta final. Logo eles vão se ver, mas tenham só mais um pouquinho de paciência! XD Agradeço as reviews e vou tentar ser rápida com o cap. 7 mas não prometo nada! Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Saga ainda não podia acreditar. Como sua vida podia ter virado de cabeça para baixo, em tão poucas horas?

Estava deitado em sua cama, mas não sentia vontade de dormir. O sangue corria solto e desesperado pelas veias e o coração batia forte, quase de forma melódica.

Fitava o teto, com uma expressão que denunciava seu humor.

"Como as coisas ficaram desse jeito?"

oOo

Kanon observava a noite, através da janela de seu quarto. O sono não vinha, os nervos estavam a flor da pele.

Deveria agradecer, mas amaldiçoava o destino. Mais do que nunca, sentia vontade de pôr o templo abaixo.

"Por que deixamos isso acontecer, Saga?"

oOo

No despertar do novo dia, a lembrança ainda estava mais do que vívida na cabeça dos dois jovens.

_"- Kanon... pode me odiar por isso, pode ficar sem falar comigo, faça o que quiser. Eu... estou certo de que..._

_Saga respirara fundo e olhara fixamente para a parede, com ar corajoso._

_- Estou certo de que... amo você!_

_Do outro lado, Kanon arregalara os olhos._

_- O-o que? - exclamara._

_- Eu... gosto de você. Sabe, quando conversamos sobre namorar um outro cavaleiro? Se eu pudesse, queria que fosse com você._

_O que aquele idiota estava dizendo? Ele não podia! Kanon tentara ignorar, mas agora não tinha como. Queria gritar bem alto. Soubera que aquele era o momento. Ali, ou nunca mais._

_- Eu também, Saga, Odeio admitir isso, mas eu também._

_- Me pergunto o que faremos, mas não gosto das respostas._

_- Esqueça isso agora. Nós daremos um jeito. Eu darei um jeito. Apenas não vamos pensar nisso agora."_

Por que ninguém nunca explicara que aquilo poderia acontecer? Aquilo que acreditavam ser amor chegava a doer, pois embora estivessem tão próximos em vários sentidos, estavam totalmente afastados um do outro. Não podiam ter nascido sob diferentes constelações? Então cada um defenderia uma casa zodiacal e eles poderiam se ver, sem nenhum empecilho. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais se tornava insuportável esperar por um mundo em paz.

oOo

- Hey Saga, estou indo para o treino!

- Ok... ahn... tenha cuidado, certo?

- Sabe que aqueles prateados não são de nada! - riu. - Até mais.

- A-até.

"Eu queria tanto ter coragem de ir escondido ao coliseu para vê-lo. Como posso gostar tanto de você, Kanon?"

"Me sinto tão estúpido admitindo isso mas... já não há mais como ficar longe de você."

oOo

Kanon nunca se sentira tão bem durante o treino. Lutou brilhantemente.

- Ué, que bicho te mordeu, Gêmeos? Se apaixonou por uma amazona que nem viu sem máscara? - caçoou Algol na saída do treino.

Era quase como se fosse. Nunca vira Saga, mas não tinha dúvidas do que sentia.

- Nada que me faça perder o tempo com você, Perseu. - retrucou e voltou a andar.

Queria estar em Gêmeos desde o momento em que saíra.

oOo

Quando Saga ouviu os passos de Kanon do outro lado do templo, sentiu seu coração acelerar. Correu para perto da parede – pelos passos apressados, Kanon também correra para chegar ali.

- Estou de volta! - disse Kanon, sentando-se no chão. Estava ofegante.

- Que bom que já voltou.

- Saga! - apoiou a mão na parede e olhou para ela. - Eu quero ver você e tem que ser nesse momento!

- Eu também quero vê-lo Kanon, mas sabe que não podemos.

- Vamos... para a porta do templo agora. Ninguém poderá nos culpar, diremos que foi por acaso.

- Mas Kanon, e se não der certo?

- ...

Saga não suportava aquele silêncio. Sentia como se chorasse por dentro.

- Eu estarei lá. A escolha é sua. - disse Kanon em tom ríspido.

Não podia deixar de ceder àquele ultimato. Respirou fundo. Que a vontade dos deuses se realizasse.

oOo

Quando Kanon saiu do templo, estava ansioso. Sentia como se suas pernas tremessem e talvez, elas realmente o fizessem. Não sabia se Saga atenderia a seu apelo, mas desejava e acreditava fervorosamente que sim.

"Saga, não hesite, por que demora tanto?", pensava, esfregando as mãos nervosamente.

Diante da saída de seu templo, Saga hesitou por um último instante.

"Tenho medo do que isso possa acarretar, mas não consigo mais voltar atrás."

Caminhou em passos lentos, o coração parecia que ia saltar-lhe pela boca.

Quando olhou ao redor, não viu ninguém. E por alguma razão, a voz de Shion veio-lhe à mente.

_"Vocês nunca poderão se ver."_

Claro que não seria tão simples.

oOo

_N/A: Me desculpem a demora pra postar. Fiquei semanas enrolada com a fic de aniversário dos gemeos, depois fiquei um tempo sem inspiração e posteriormente, com preguiça de passar para o pc XD O capítulo ia ser maior, mas de última hora resolvi deixar uma parte que havia escrito embutida no capítulo 8. Tentarei ser mais rápida com esse! Mas espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e até a próxima. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Saga desceu para o treino no dia seguinte ouvindo as palavras de Kanon ecoarem em sua mente.

_"Eu odeio o mestre por não permitir que eu o veja e se ele faz isso porque Athena manda então eu odeio Athena, odeio!"_

Embora também achasse injusto, não culpava ninguém. Se os mantinham separados, certamente era por algum forte motivo. Saber que Kanon não pensava assim o deixava apreensivo, mas tentava acreditar que fora apenas raiva de momento, devido ao desencontro dos dois.

Chegou ao coliseu e sentiu um alvoroço diferente entre os dourados. Além disso, estavam todos próximos uns aos outros, o que não era de costume. Postou-se ao lado de Shura, que comunicou em voz baixa:

- O mestre Shion vai escolher seu sucessor e será um cavaleiro de ouro.

Um sucessor? Tinha conhecimento de que o mestre possuía uma idade avançada, mas não conseguia imaginar que Shion pudesse ser substituído assim. Se escolheria alguém para ocupar seu posto, é porque sabia que não poderia ocupá-lo por mais tanto tempo.

- Aposto que ele escolherá o Saga. - comentou Afrodite, também de forma discreta, parado ao lado direto de Saga.

- Que besteira... não acho que ele me escolheria.

Mesmo os menores faziam suas apostas. Mas o burburinho não durou muito, pois Shion anunciou as duplas que treinariam naquela manhã.

Foi impossível para Saga concentrar-se na luta, mesmo com Shaka repreendendo-o, afirmando estar lutando sozinho.

A cabeça do geminiano era um turbilhão de pensamentos. E se o mestre o escolhesse como seu sucessor?

oOo

- Você não vê como isso seria perfeito? Sendo você o mestre do Santuário, eu passaria a defender a armadura e o templo de Gêmeos como o guardião-mor e nós poderíamos nos ver!

- Mas não sabemos, ele pode escolher qualquer outro. Porém supondo que eu fosse o escolhido para ocupar o posto de Grande Mestre... Athena poderia impedir-me diretamente de vê-lo, Kanon.

- Athena não pode ser tão burra a esse ponto! - esbravejou. - Você vai ser escolhido e então nada poderá nos deter!

- ...

- Quando o mestre vai nomear seu sucessor?

- Amanhã. Fui convocado à sala do mestre.

Kanon vibrou. Saga seria escolhido! E aquele muro entre eles desapareceria.

"Sabia que os deuses jamais negariam meu pedido.", pensou Kanon.

Saga estava tão confiante. Talvez fosse melhor que nada mudasse. Temia mais que tudo ser o nomeado.

Porém não importava quem Shion escolhesse. As mudanças viriam, radicalmente.

oOo

O caminho que levava a sala do mestre nunca parecera tão longo. A apreensão e ansiedade que Saga sentia pareciam sufocá-lo. Quando saiu de Peixes, respirou fundo. Se pudesse voltaria correndo pelo caminho das Doze Casas, mas sabia que tinha de ir em frente. Estufou o peito e olhou para o soldado que o conduzia e então este abriu a porta do grande templo, onde Shion estava sentado em seu trono, com Ares postado em pé ao seu lado. Aiolos também se encontrava no local, parado em frente aos mestres. Saga aproximou-se e ajoelhou diante do trono, reverenciando Shion e Ares.

- Como já sabem, - começou Shion, após fazer um sinal para que Saga se erguesse. - em breve renunciarei ao posto de Mestre do Santuário. E seguindo a tradição, escolhi um cavaleiro de armadura dourada para ocupar meu lugar. Meu irmão estará aqui para dar suporte àquele me sucederá, quando chegar o momento. Chamei os dois pois são os mais velhos entre os cavaleiros de ouro e porque sinto confiança em vocês. E estão certos se desconfiam que um de vocês é o escolhido, por assim dizer. Mas não importa qual dos dois seja, deposito minha confiança em ambos, para que auxiliem os menores e não deixem que eles se rebelem contra as leis de Athena.

Os dois jovens assentiram com a cabeça. Tentavam disfarçar o nervosismo, por trás de uma postura séria. No fundo o que mais queriam era que Shion revelasse logo qual deles seria o novo mestre.

- Quando eu anunciar quem será meu sucessor, quero que este tenha consciência da responsabilidade que estarei deixando em suas mãos. Espero que se prepare para isso. Certamente não errei em meu julgamento e espero que não se prove o contrário. Aiolos de Sagitário, você será o novo mestre, quando eu renunciar meu posto. Meus parabéns.

Saga sentiu um alivio gigantesco, que nem ele mesmo sabia de onde vinha. Cumprimentou Aiolos, sinceramente feliz por ter sido ele o escolhido. Estava certo de que o amigo se sairia muito bem.

Shion e Ares também cumprimentaram o jovem de cabelos castanhos e então depois de mais algumas palavras, enviaram os cavaleiros de volta a seus templos.

No caminho de volta, Saga se perguntou o que Kanon diria daquilo tudo. Ainda estava apreensivo quanto a reação do outro cavaleiro. Naqueles últimos dias, Kanon revelara um lado muito agressivo e Saga não queria que ele se revoltasse contra o mestre e menos ainda contra a deusa. Não estavam ali para defendê-la e não fora graças a isso que haviam se conhecido?

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos rezava em silêncio, enquanto descia as escadas. Que Kanon não reagisse mal aquilo tudo, que não houvesse rancor em suas palavras a respeito de Athena.

Permaneceu um tempo do lado de fora do templo de Gêmeos, pensando em como daria a notícia. De alguma forma, ele teria de contar. Contou até dez e aprumou o peito, entrando na casa. Que tudo desse certo.

oOo

- Eles só podem ter ficado loucos! - era o que esbravejava Kanon, lançando na parede o que lhe vinha na frente. Receberia uma bronca pelo prejuízo, mas pouco se importava.

- Kanon, entenda. Eu não estava pronto. É melhor que o mestre tenha escolhido Aiolos.

- Melhor? Espere, você não pode estar dizendo isso! Saga, essa seria nossa grande chance! Poderíamos nos ver! E você me diz que foi melhor que outro tenha sido escolhido para ser o grande mestre? Claro, como pude ser tolo! Afinal, você não me ama tanto quanto eu pensava.

Saga passou a mão pela testa, afastando a franja. Apoiava a outra mão na parede e olhava para o chão, sem realmente vê-lo.

- Não é isso! Você sabe que eu gosto de você, mas se eu não fui o escolhido é porquê Athena preferiu assim. Um dia nós nos veremos, tente acreditar nisso.

- Eu não quero esperar esse dia! Eu quero fazê-lo acontecer agora! - jogou um copo vazio contra a parede, espatifando-o. - Só preciso... pensar. Eu encontrarei uma solução ainda hoje.

"E se a única solução for o tempo?", pensou Saga, caminhando até a cama e se jogando nela. Sentia-se exausto. Era doloroso demais brigar com aquele que amava.

Kanon ficou sentado na escadaria do templo, onde ninguém além do mestre ou de soldados por ele enviados apareciam. Ali podia pensar tranqüilamente e encontrar uma resposta no mais profundo de sua mente.

oOo

Quando a noite chegou, Kanon apenas repassava mentalmente cada detalhe de seu plano. Nada poderia dar errado! E dessa forma, eles poderiam se ver e aqueles que haviam sido injustos pagariam. Ninguém poderia separá-los depois disso.

Restava que Saga concordasse, essa seria a parte mais difícil.

"Tudo vai dar certo. Eu sei que ele também não pode mais esperar."

Voltou a entrar no templo, confiante. Chamou Saga, despertando-o de seu sono, já que ele logo adormecera depois da discussão. Expôs tudo o que planejara, detalhe por detalhe. Ao fim do discurso, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava assustado. Sabia que decisão deveria tomar, mas temia as conseqüências. O sentimento que tinha por Kanon o deixava indeciso.

"Tenho de falar com o mestre Shion.", acabou por decidir. O resto ele deixaria nas mãos sábias de Athena.

oOo

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Shion ouvia atentamente a narrativa de Saga. Não parecia surpreso, apenas um pouco preocupado.

Para explicar como soubera os planos do outro cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga teve de relatar como os dois haviam começado a ter contato, omitindo apenas os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Agiu como se fossem simples amigos.

- ...E ele não se conformou com sua indicação, pois achava que se eu... - ficou um pouco sem graça ao ter de dizer a hipótese. - fosse escolhido como Mestre do Santuário, nós poderíamos conversar pessoalmente.

Shion apenas ouvia, às vezes fazendo sinal para que Saga prosseguisse. Quando o jovem terminou a narrativa, o Grande Mestre permaneceu em silêncio por um longo momento, analisando a situação. Imaginava se os dois rapazes haviam descoberto ou ao menos desconfiavam que eram irmãos. Ainda com ar pensativo, olhou para Saga e após hesitar de forma imperceptível, disse:

- Sabe no que isso implicará, não, Saga?

- Eu... posso imaginar, senhor.

- Os planos que Kanon alimenta consistem em um crime. Ele não pode mais permanecer no Santuário.

- Ele será exilado?

Shion assentiu com a cabeça.

- Para... a prisão do rochedo? - as palavras saíram fracas, como se lhe causasse esforço pronunciá-las.

- Receio que sim, Saga de Gêmeos.

Saga respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e a vontade de chorar.

- Mestre, eu quero levá-lo até lá, com sua permissão.

"Se este é o destino dele, então quero que me odeie. A mim e apenas a mim."

oOo

Ele estranhava a ausência e estranhava o silêncio. Tentava acreditar qua Saga precisava de um tempo para pensar na proposta e então, certamente aceitaria. Kanon não duvidava dos sentimentos do amigo para com ele, e portanto, estava certo de que Saga escolheria o caminho que os fizesse ficar juntos.

Naquela noite, não dormiu direito. A ansiedade era praticamente incontrolável. Precisava ouvir uma resposta positiva.

Amanheceu, trazendo um belo sol num céu sem nuvens. Era um dos dias mais belos que se assistia em Atenas. Em Gêmeos, entretanto, a magia do sol não alcançava os dois jovens, que permaneciam nervosos.

Saga abriu a caixa de sua sagrada armadura e após soltar um suspiro hesitante, vestiu-a. Olhou para as duas faces do elmo, sem realmente entendê-las. O rosto ficou parcialmente oculto ao colocar o elmo, deixando-o com uma falsa sensação de segurança. Seguiu para a entrada do templo, onde um soldado de confiança de Shion já o esperava.

- Senhor, terei de vendá-lo. - disse o soldado, mostrando o tecido preto em suas mãos. - São ordens do Grande Mestre.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça e tirou o elmo, deixando-se vendar. Seria possível que nem mesmo naquele momento ele veria o rosto de Kanon? Voltou a vestir o elmo e acompanhou o soldado, que o conduziu pelo braço.

A caminhada não durou muito e quando pararam, o soldado avisou que Saga podia tirar a venda, o que ele prontamente fez. Hesitou antes de levantar o olhar e quando o fez, deparou-se com a fachada do templo de Gêmeos.

- Mas o que...?

Estariam brincando com sua cara? Caminhar para voltar ao ponto de partida? No entanto, ele sabia que havia outra possibilidade: a de que aquele fosse o outro lado do terceiro templo. Na verdade, só podia ser isso, uma vez que sentia com mais intensidade o cosmo de Kanon ali.

Continuou olhando a fachada do templo, se atentando especialmente para o símbolo no alto da entrada. Logo, porém, já não via mais nada do que estava em sua frente. O pensamento se voltara para a última conversa que tivera com o amigo.

_"- Saga, eu disse que encontraria uma solução, e encontrei. _

_Saga não confiava que pudesse haver uma solução, mas se prontificou a ouvir. Talvez existisse uma chance remota que ele não notara._

_- Ignore seus escrúpulos e ouça exatamente o que devemos fazer."_

- Senhor, pode ir adiante. - disse o soldado, parado um pouco distante de Saga.

- Eu esperarei aqui. Não tardará até que ele apareça.

_"Conforme Kanon narrava, as imagens se formavam na mente de Saga._

_- Será noite, nós ocultaremos nossos cosmos e seguiremos até a sala do Mestre. Faremos o possível para não nos esbarrarmos no caminho, pois isto poderia desviar nossa atenção e acabariam por sentir nossas presenças fora do templo._

_Iremos escondidos, pela escadaria secreta e ao chegarmos lá, entraremos juntos, ainda com nossos cosmos ocultos – teremos de fazer o possível para mantê-los invisíveis. Temos duas opções: conversar com Shion até que ele mude de opinião quanto a nos manter separados... _

_- Eu não creio que isso seja possível. - disse Saga._

_- Eu também não, o que nos leva ao plano B. Nós pegaríamos os mestres de surpresa e os atingiríamos, ao mesmo tempo. Sem tempo de se defenderem eles não resistiriam ao nosso poder._

_- Está falando em matar os mestres Shion e Ares? - perguntou estarrecido._

_- Sim. E então nos livraríamos dos corpos e assumiríamos o posto deles. Ninguém iria saber._

_- Ninguém além de Athena. Isso é terrível Kanon, não podemos matá-los, são cavaleiros de Athena assim como nós dois._

_Kanon fingiu não ouvir e prosseguiu._

_- E dessa forma, outros não passariam pelo mesmo que nós. Não enquanto governássemos o Santuário. Teríamos poder para mudar tudo isso que está errado. Estaríamos juntos, Saga._

_- Mas... e Athena?_

_- Esqueça Athena! É a mim que você ama e ela deve respeitar isso! Você tem duas escolhas: uma que é em prol do que sentimos um pelo outro e outra que o manterá apenas com esse maldito dever para com uma deusa que você nunca teve prova de existir. O que vai escolher?_

_- Eu preciso pensar, Kanon._

_Kanon não respondeu, mas Saga compreendeu o silêncio. Ele esperava uma resposta."_

A saída mais correta, no fim das contas, era falar com Shion. Foi o que Saga decidiu, sem dizer nada para Kanon. Não haviam se falado desde então.

E agora cá estava o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, parado em frente ao outro lado do templo geminiano. O lado obscuro, habitado por aquele que revelara possuir sentimentos obscuros também. Não demorou para que Saga avistasse a silhueta que se desenhava na escuridão, aos poucos se tornando clara. Se deu conta de que tremia e olhou para o chão, respirando fundo, tentando recuperar o controle.

Voltou a erguer o olhar para a entrada do templo e encontrou o olhar surpreso de Kanon, que se refletiu no seu próprio. Não sentiu forças para se mover ou falar, era como se lhe houvessem tirado os sentidos.

"Isso só pode ser uma ilusão criada por alguém.", pensou Kanon.

"Ele é... igual a mim."

oOo

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

O momento em que se olharam pareceu durar muito mais do que de fato durara. Saga estava incrédulo, mas Kanon parecera ainda não notar a semelhança entre os dois. Pela distância que se encontravam, era difícil para ele notar o rosto de Saga, que o elmo ocultava. Julgava ter enlouquecido, se aquele que via a sua frente era Saga, então a visão só poderia ser uma miragem. Mas fosse sonho ou não, ele desejava se aproximar daquele que tanto ansiara ver.

- Saga... é mesmo você? - perguntou lentamente e foi descendo o pequeno lance de degraus.

Saga apenas fez um automático aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Kanon continuava se aproximando, passo após passo, e ele não tinha reação nem palavras. Estava paralisado por cada detalhe de Kanon, tão semelhantes aos seus. Era quase como olhar no espelho e Saga estava confuso.

Então Kanon parou, bem diante de si, tão perto que quase sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto. E num gesto que não previra, o anfitrião tirou-lhe o elmo, não contendo a incredulidade que se estampou em seu rosto.

- Você é igual a mim. Simplesmente idêntico. - sussurrou Kanon, passando a mão na face de Saga.

Saga fechou os olhos e buscou em vão não sentir o contato em sua pele. Pousou a mão sobre a de Kanon, segurando-a sem afastá-la de seu rosto.

- Eu estou sonhando, não é? Porque só em sonho eu o veria tão facilmente e apenas em sonho você seria idêntico a mim. Mas... eu não quero acordar. Nunca tive um sonho que soasse tão real.

Ficou olhando para o rosto de Saga, maravilhado com a semelhança entre eles.

"Mamãe me disse que eu tinha um irmão que morava com meu pai. Mas nunca disse que era um irmão gêmeo."

No entanto, fazia sentido. Kanon contara que estava no Santuário para fugir da vida que levava com o pai. Eles eram irmão gêmeos e se amavam daquela forma, era um amor inaceitável!

Saga afastou a mão do gêmeo de seu rosto e fitou-o, fixa e rigorosamente.

- Eu vim levá-lo, Kanon. - doía pronunciar as palavras e saber que teria de cumpri-las.

- Me levar? - arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. - Antes tem de me explicar como conseguiu chegar aqui. Não consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo! Então somos... irmãos? Isso tudo é loucura! - estava tão surpreso quanto Saga e demonstrava isso em sua voz.

- Sim, ao que parece você é meu irmão. Quando nossos pais se separaram, cada um deles ficou com um de nós.

Kanon abraçou-o, Saga não pôde reagir.

- Mas eu não te amo como a um irmão. - Kanon sussurrou em seu ouvido. - O que devo fazer?

Ele também não amava o gêmeo como a um irmão. Mesmo diante daquela situação, o sentimento que nutria continuava a ser uma paixão forte, que se reafirmava com o contato entre os dois. Entretanto, aquilo não estava correto e Saga sabia que cedo ou tarde teria de cumprir o que o levara até ali. Adiar só prolongaria a dor. Afastou Kanon de si e encarou-o.

- Eu contei para o mestre sobre seus planos, Kanon.

Kanon arregalou os olhos. Então ele o traíra.

- Por que fez isso, seu traidor? Era tudo para o nosso bem, para ficarmos juntos! Como pôde contar! - esbravejou, apertando o pescoço de Saga com apenas uma mão e sem fazer força o bastante para estrangulá-lo.

Saga calmamente segurou-lhe os pulsos e imobilizou-o.

- Entenda que isso tudo era loucura, Kanon. Matar os mestres apenas para ficarmos juntos! Isso não é digno de cavaleiros de Athena.

- Pro inferno com Athena! - exclamou, cuspindo o nome da deusa. - Eu pensava que você realmente gostava de mim, Saga. Nunca esperei que pudesse me trair. Vê? Além de tudo, você traiu o sangue do seu sangue. Para onde vai me levar? Para a forca? Para uma prisão? Apunhalando aquele com quem dividiu o ventre de sua mãe! Aquele que você disse gostar!

- Cale-se! Não posso permitir que permaneça aqui, não com esse coração inundado de sentimentos malignos, essa mente gerando planos perversos. Ainda que seja meu irmão, ainda que eu o ame como amo Kanon... você foi contra o Santuário e deve ser punido.

Saga acenou com a cabeça para o soldado e elevou o cosmo, mantendo Kanon firmemente preso. Foram conduzidos para a saída que Kanon tomava ao seguir para os treinos. O soldado os conduziria até parte do trajeto.

- Não pode fazer isso comigo, você nunca se perdoará!

Kanon apelava durante o caminho, fazendo um jogo emocional com Saga, que tentava se manter firme. Cumpriria seu dever, era acima de tudo um cavaleiro de Athena.

Quando o soldado os deixou, indicando a direção que levaria a prisão do rochedo, Kanon encarou o gêmeo, com uma súplica no olhar.

- Fuja comigo, Saga. Vamos mandar tudo isso aos quintos! Eles não precisam de nós, Athena não precisa de nós.

- Não diga bobagens. Tenho um dever com a deusa e com o Santuário, não voltarei atrás.

- Se não fossemos irmãos, você não iria até o fim, não é mesmo? Está se culpando por estes sentimentos e vai punir a mim!

- Você sabe que merece a punição e porquê a merece.

Desciam pelas rochas, vendo o mar se agitar lá embaixo. O peso da armadura atrapalhava a caminhada, mas logo Saga conseguiu alcançar a prisão. Abriu a cela e lançou Kanon dentro dela, trancando-o o mais rápido possível. Não podia dar chance para o próprio arrependimento.

Sentado como caíra, Kanon permaneceu um tempo e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Está fugindo de si mesmo. Eu sei que você não quer me deixar aqui. Mas o peso da culpa está maior agora que sabemos da verdade, não é? - soltou um riso insano e se ergueu. - Me tire daqui, Saga. Ainda está em tempo!

- Aí permanecerá e será julgado. Se for absolvido de seus pecados, permanecerá vivo.

Kanon aproximou-se das grades e puxou Saga pelo braço, já que ele ainda não se afastara.

- Não me traia Saga, você sabe que o que sentimos um pelo outro é igual.

- É inútil, Kanon. - murmurou Saga, olhando perdidamente as águas que se agitavam a sua frente.

Kanon aproveitou o descuido, puxou-o mais contra a grade e segurou-lhe o rosto, colando o seu próprio a grade e beijando o irmão.

Talvez tenha sido o inconsciente, talvez ele houvesse feito aquilo pois necessitava da despedida, talvez ainda fosse para matar o arrependimento. Talvez fosse tudo isso e ainda mais. O fato é que Saga se deixou beijar, por um breve instante, tão atrapalhado quanto Kanon, aquela grade impedindo maior contato entre dois. Ainda agora, havia uma barreira entre eles. E maior do que a barreira daquelas grades que trancafiavam Kanon ou do muro que os transpusera, era o adeus que dariam. Uma barreira eterna, que nunca voltaria a ser transposta.

Depositaram o amor, a dor, a tristeza e a saudade no beijo que pouco durou. Um gesto pequeno, mas que representara muito.

Saga se afastou, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar de seus olhos. Só ousou olhar para Kanon novamente quando já estava distante o suficiente. Do alto das rochas, via apenas a silhueta do gêmeo. Tão iguais! Pelos deuses, aquilo não era um pecado?

Dali, ainda podia ouvir a voz do irmão.

- Não creio que me fará pagar por amá-lo! Pois eu sei que você nunca se perdoará Saga! Eu posso ver que cedo ou tarde, perceberá o quanto somos iguais.

Mesmo querendo partir daquele lugar, continuava parado no alto do rochedo, vendo as águas invadindo a cela onde Kanon estava. Ele morreria, sem dúvidas. Fora entregue a morte por seu irmão... por seu amado!

Antes de conseguir finalmente se afastar, ouviu uma voz em sua própria mente.

"Vai deixar que ele morra? Então faça que paguem por isso!"

Assustou-se com a voz porém não percebeu que por um breve momento, fora tomado por ela. Mas mesmo ao longe, Kanon notou e riu desvairadamente por isso.

Os deuses haviam conspirado contra o amor dos dois, mas Kanon reconheceu no delírio de Saga a sua vingança. Mesmo que morresse, seria vingado.

"Nós nos reencontraremos um dia. Mesmo que não seja neste mundo, estou certo de que o faremos."


	11. Epilogue

**Epílogo**

Ao pisar na escadaria que levava inicialmente a Áries, Saga avistou Shion. Como soubera que ele retornaria?

A verdade é que Shion não soubera. Imaginara que Saga fugiria com o irmão. E no entanto, lá estava o jovem cavaleiro de Gêmeos a sua frente. Um verdadeiro e digno cavaleiro de Athena. Destroçado, mas cumprira a missão.

O mais rápido que pôde, Saga refugiou-se em seu templo. Achou um pequeno espelho entre suas coisas e agarrou-se ao objeto. Ficou por um longo tempo fitando-o, buscando em sua imagem refletida cada pedaço de Kanon que ficara em si. Chorou sem o menor pudor e com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, pensou que delirava ao ver uma imagem que não era a sua no vidro. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, ouviu aquela voz explodir, tempestuosa.

- E ao fim das contas, você o traiu. É isso que chama de amor? Se deixou guiar feito um fantoche pelo honorável Grande Mestre. Vai suportar isso? Seu amado Kanon morrerá afogado, os restos serão devorados lentamente. Pode suportar isso?

Gêmeos soltou o espelho, que se partiu em dois ao cair no chão. Levou as mãos às temporas.

- Quem é você? - procurou ao redor. Aquela voz malvada ria, se regozijava de sua desgraça. Saga tampou os ouvidos, mas os risos ecoavam em sua mente. Aquela voz _partia de sua mente_. - Quem é você! - berrou.

- Eu... sou você. E você sabe o que devemos fazer, não?

Saga fechou os olhos e apertando a cabeça com força, como se lutasse contra aquela voz, deixou-se cair na cama. Foi quando a voz, soando o mais parecido com a de Kanon possível, repetiu:

- Sabe o que devemos fazer, não?

Ele não podia aceitar aqueles planos maléficos. Berrou em silêncio que não concordaria. Protestou sem que uma palavra saísse de seus lábios. E quando sentiu que as forças o estavam deixando, permitiu que a escuridão tomasse conta.

Quando recuperou a consciência, viu mãos ensagüentadas. Eram as suas, mas não sentia como se fossem. A seus pés, que também não pareciam seus, jazia o corpo sem vida do mestre. Ele gritou, mas aqueles lábios que já não lhe pertenciam mais não emitiram qualquer som. Logo ouviu o risinho baixo que saiu de sua boca, da qual não tinha controle. Então um olhar impiedoso contemplou o corpo morto e ele sorriu. Aquele olhar e o sorriso não lhe pertenciam, ainda que partissem dele.

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do jovem, as únicas provas de sua existência, aprisionado naquele corpo.

O plano fora cumprido.

E logo a escuridão retornou.

oOo


End file.
